She's Mine!
by RiseofaRebellion
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch both want Kallen for themselves, but who will she pick, and how far are they willing to go for her attention? R&R. read it, it's pretty good for my first fanfic! a bit AUish and the characters are OOC.
1. Weird Feelings

Kallen was in a hurry to get to her first class. In her rush she collided with Lelouch, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry Lelouch ", said Kallen," I was in a hurry, didn't want to be late for class."

For a moment Lelouch just stared at her, looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes, wanting to indulge himself in them.

'What's this feeling.' thought Lelouch 'I see Kallen every day and I've never felt this way before'

"Uh… Lelouch could you stop staring, it's sort of uncomfortable." said Kallen.

"Oh… sorry Kallen." he said

"It's okay." she said "I've got to get to class now see you later." Then she left. 'Hmm' she thought 'Why was Lelouch staring at me and why was he blushing when I left?'

**Lelouch**

" Crap, why am I blushing?" Lelouch muttered to himself "I have no time for romance. Not with the Black Knights and Zero. Maybe if I told Kallen I am Zero… No forget it. I just have to forget it."

"Uh Lelouch, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Suzaku

Lelouch looked up startled to see emerald green eyes looking at him curiously. 'He mus t have come up behind me while I was talking to myself. Oh no what if he heard me say something about Zero or the Black Knights.' Lelouch thought to himself. "No reason, why?" he said

" It's nothing, I just thought I heard you say something about Kalllen ."

" No," said Lelouch with a neutral look on his face so that it was hard for you to decipher what he was thinking."I didn't say anything about her."

"Oh, okay then. Well I've got to get to class and I'm already late. See you later." said Suzaku and he left Lelouch to his thoughts.

**end note:**Sorry this chapter is so short this is my first fanfic. The next chapter will probably be about the same size, but chapter 3 will be considerably longer. Please **review** tell me what you think. I've already written chapters 2-5, but i will take suggestions because i can always change it.


	2. Dinner Date

After Lelouch's last class of the day, on his way home, he ran into Kallen again (not literally). They greeted each other, and Kallen started to walk away, but Lelouch grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" asked Kallen in an annoyed tone.

"I," said Lelouch, letting go of her wrist, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I'm going to ask Suzaku later, and Nunnaly and Rolo really like to have company so-"

"Okay." said Kallen, cutting him off.

"Alright then, I'll come get you at 8:00 PM."

"Whatever, see ya then Lulu." She said tauntingly. Lelouch cringed; only Milly and Shirley called him that, and it just sounded weird whenever anyone else called him that. Nevertheless Lelouch walked away with a satisfied smile on his face.

Neither of them noticed Shirley was coming from a different direction and overheard the whole conversation. She stood there, almost to the corner of the hall she was in, her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Lulu." she whispered to herself, her voice cracking as she started to cry.

"You are to stay in this room no matter what tomorrow. Do you understand C.C?" said Lelouch in a serious tone that he always used on her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." she said mockingly, her pale-gold eyes twinkling as if to mock him further.

"I'm serious witch. Don't leave this room." said Lelouch in a stern voice.

"Fine." said C.C," But you have to buy me pizza.I want eight boxes."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Fine, but don't, I repeat DO NOT, eat on my bed or leave the pizza boxes lying around." S aid Lelouch as he left for Nunnally and Rolo's room.

As he entered their room Nunnally turned her head at the sound of his footsteps. " Guys, we'll be having company over tomorrow,so I need you to behave." he said turning his gaze to Rolo.

"What?!" he said looking up from his homework.

"Need I remind you of what happened last time we had someone over." said Lelouch

"That was an accident and he was making me angry!" shouted Rolo.

"Whatever the case may be, you should not have done that."

"Whatever." said Rolo turning his attention back to his homework.

'It's times like these when I have no idea what their talking about.' thought Nunnally."What are you talking about big brother?" she aked

Lelouch's face instantly took on a gentle look as he turned his attention to his beloved sister, Nunnally. "Nothing. It's not important to you. Now it's time for you guys to go to bed."

"Okay, good night big brother." said Nunally as Lelouch put her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Night." said Rolo as he go in his bed that was across from Nunally's.

Lelouch left their room to go to bed himself, after a few games of online chess of course.


	3. Terrible Mornings and Unpleasant Dinners

**NOTE: _i told you last chapter that i would start answering reviews so_**.....

**hhd-**_ my bad_

**Erifrats101**-_ i'll try_, _but i'm not that good at that._

_** These are my 2 awsome reviewers!! **_

_** This is a somewhat sad excuse for me attempting to be more no one answered my request for whether you want rolo to stay in the story, he will be staying in the story, he will have his geass, and kallen will pretend to be sick during school, but sometimes she will lose her temper and act like the real Kallen. **_

_**Now onto the chapter.**  
_

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2- Terrible Mornings and Unpleasant Dinners

It was Friday morning and Lelouch didn't feel like getting up. He wanted to keep sleeping, but his alarm clock kept ringing and it had been three minutes. He pounded on the sleep button, but it kept beeping so he lost the fight to sleep in. He sat up and dragged his fingers through his tangled ebony locks in exhaustion, and sighed in defeat. Lelouch heaved himself out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He was about to go in to take a shower, but noticed that something and someone were missing. He surveyed his room, and it occurred to him that C.C wasn't there and nor was her Cheese-kun. He heard faint laughter coming from downstairs and C.C's familiar voice. 'Crap, what's she doing down there?' he thought as he rushed out of his room. He stopped by the stairs to catch his breath and compose himself.

"Oh, good morning big brother." greeted Nunnally when she heard the familiar sound of Lelouch's light footsteps.

"Good morning Nunnally. Rolo." he replied nodding in acknowledgment towards his other sibling. He then turned his attention to the green haired girl that was dressed in her usual white outfit.

"C.C come here I need to talk to you." said Lelouch, and he could have sworn he saw a look of amusement in her eyes, but it flashed by so fast he thought it was his imagination.

"C.C why are you down--." Lelouch began, but C.C cut him off.

"You told me to stay in your room tonight while you had your friends over. You said nothing about the rest of the day." she said smirking.

"You know you're supposed to stay in there, and you're also supposed to stay away from my brother and sister!" said Lelouch in an angry whisper. C.C shrugged, ignoring his rebuke, and returned to her seat at the table. She grinned when she saw Lelouch's face turn red with anger and frustration. He sat down at the table and Sayoko put a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you, Sayoko." he said, and she went to Nunnally's side to help her eat.

After Nunnally was done eating Sayoko took her upstairs to help her clean up and Rolo followed, leaving C.C and Lelouch alone.

"If you don't eat then you'll stay skinny like that, and you'll never have a chance to gain stamina. You'd probably get killed on one of your missions for being so slow. I'm pretty sure Kallen wouldn't even wait for you." said C.C looking at the plate in front of Lelouch that had remained untouched.

"Shut up witch." grumbled Lelouch as he stuffed a fork-full or eggs in his mouth.

When he was done eating he went upstairs and put on his uniform and grabbed his schoolbag. As he left the jacket of his uniform got stuck on a nail, and not only did the jacket tear but he fell and his papers flew out of his now open suit case. Much to Lelouch's dismay, several of the papers were blown away by the wind. He groaned, picked up what was left of his papers,and turned to go back inside to change his jacket. He reached into his pocket to get the key and it wasn't there.

"Holy crap." he muttered as he went through every one of his pockets, only to find that he had left his key inside. Lelouch stood outside and banged on the door, shouting and kicking.

Inside, C.C looked up from the pizza she was eating at the dining table.

"He's making so much noise. Guess he left his key." she said to herself as she held up a key on a purple string. She looked at it and chuckled as she slipped it back into her pocket.

C.C went upstairs unnoticed, grabbed a huge cup, and filled it with water. She went downstairs and opened the door enough so that her body was blocking the door and there was no way for Lelouch to get in.

"Move witch." said Lelouch as he tried to push past C.C, but he didn't have the upper body strength, or hardly any strength at all, to get past her.

"No. You interrupted me with your noise and now my pizza is cold." She said glaring, her pale- gold eyes were cold, but amused as the hand with the cup full of water come up, hauled back and splashed water all over Lelouch . She immediately slammed the door, leaving Lelouch standing there soaking wet.

Lelouch was gaping at the now closed door. He knew that no one else would hear him because it tended to get a bit noisy when the twins were getting ready. So he turned around, picked up his bag and walked away, glaring daggers at anyone that even looked at him or asked why he was wet. '_This is gonna be one heck of a day_.' He thought as he entered the school.

When Lelouch got to his first class Suzaku was already there and seemed thrilled to see Lelouch when he came in and sat down by him.

"You know that you're not supposed to wear your clothes in the shower, right?" said Suzaku. Then he noticed that Lelouch's jacket was ripped too, and it wasn't a small unnoticeable rip, no, it was a huge tear that went halfway up Lelouch's back.

"You look like you got sprayed with a hose and attacked by a dog. What happened?" asked Suzaku,half worried and the half thinking he would get a good laugh.

"Nothing." Said Lelouch begrudgingly

"That doesn't look like nothing." said Suzaku gesturing at Lelouch. He was soaking wet and dripping on the floor, his clothes clung to his body, he had smudges of dirt on the knees of his uniform, and he apparently wasn't amused.

"It's none of your business. Are you pleased with that answer?" said Lelouch sarcasticly.

"Well, no. I don't really like that answer. Why can't you tell me? No, wait I know, something scared you and you fell in a bush." said Suzaku laughing.

"Shut up." said Lelouch. He ignored Suzaku's and anyone else's comments about his appearance for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately for Lelouch, Milly called a meeting to plan for the Halloween Festival she decided to have, which of course surprised no one. They spent a total of 3 hours after school planning on what they would do, and in the end Milly decide to include a haunted house."We'll start working on it at tomorrow's meeting, okay." said Milly as the student council members began to pack their things and leave. Suzaku and Lelouch were the last people left.

"Suzaku, would you like to come for dinner tonight. Nunnally and Rolo would enjoy your company and Kallen will be there."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Come around 8:00 P.M." said Lelouch as he walked out the door. He had this nagging feeling that Suzaku would screw up everything. '_Nah, I'm just being paranoid.'_ he thought.

As soon as Lelouch got home he went straight to the kitchen and prepared the best dishes in his cook book. When the food was almost finished cooking, Lelouch went to clean up the house. After fluffing pillows, wiping down mirrors and tables, and picking junk up off the floor, Lelouch was exhausted and rested for 10 minutes before he left to pick up Kallen.

When Lelouch arrived at the girls' dorm he was greeted by every girl there. Even girls he didn't know said 'hi' to him, they all giggled when he replied. Finally he arrived at Kallen's dorm, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so Lelouch tested the doorknob and it was open. Luckily Kallen didn't share her dorm with anyone, so he just walked in and quietly closed the door behind himself. Kallen walked by in a towel with a red sundress in her arms.

"Lelouch!" she said startled, "Your early, and since when do you find it okay to enter people's rooms without permission." She crossed her arms, there was an all too familiar annoyed glint in her eyes.

"I knocked and you didn't answer, so I just came in. it's not very safe to leave your door unlocked, you know." said Lelouch somewhat smugly.

"Yeah, I know. What's my safety to you any way!?" said Kallen, she was annoyed that Lelouch would just walk in her dorm like he owned the place, regardless of rather the door was open or not.

"Hey Kallen, are you ready yet?"asked Suzaku coming out of the bathroom.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here!?" asked Lelouch, suddenly angry that Suzaku was in Kallen's dorm.

"I came to pick up Kallen on my way over, but she wasn't ready so I was just waiting for her." Suzaku replied.

"Oh." Muttered Lelouch, embarrassed by his outburst and the fact that he would jump to conclusions like that. It wasn't like him.

"Geez, you guys I'm gonna go get dressed; I'll be back in a minute." she said as she went into the bathroom.

Suzaku and Lelouch nodded and stared at each other. Amethyst eyes glistening with anger stared into emerald eyes gleaming with annoyance. Suzaku broke the silence by saying "So, you like Kallen?"

"Don't know. You?" replied Lelouch, eyes never breaking from the other's stare.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Suzaku. They both took the other's answer as a 'yes'.

"She's mine!!" they said in unison.

Their stare-down ended when Kallen entered the room again.

"You look great." said Lelouch

"Yeah you look beautiful." agreed Suzaku

"Th- thanks guys." said Kallen slightly blushing, "Now let's go."

"After you." said Lelouch opening the door for Kallen.

_'Always a gentleman, eh. Well I can be polite too.'_ muttered Suzaku as he offered his arm to Kallen, which she hesitantly took, and they left looking like the perfect couple. Leaving Lelouch standing at the door, his face red with anger. The competition had begun.

After what seemed to be a long walk for Kallen because Lelouch and Suzaku kept commenting on how she looked, the group finally arrived at the club house. When they got inside, Lelouch took everyone's coat, put them away, and left to go get Nunnally and Rolo. Suzaku pulled out a seat for Kallen then sat down beside her.

"Nunnaly. Rolo." shouted Lelouch when he got to the top of the stairs. Rolo wheeled Nunnaly out of their room.

"Yes, big brother." said Nunnaly.

"We have company, so behave. I don't want any more incidents." said Lelouch looking at Rolo.

"I….whatever." said Rolo.

"You guys go get cleaned up, and come downstairs when you're done." said Lelouch as he descended the stairs.

"We'll eat dinner as soon as Nunnally and Rolo join us."said Lelouch as he walked by Suzaku and Kallen. They looked up from their conversation, nodded, and started talking again. Lelouch went into the kitchen to re-heat the food.

Several minutes later, Rolo and Nunnaly came downstairs. Suzaku immediately stood up.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" he said.

"Good. I'm so glad you could make it." said Nunnaly happily.

"Yeah. I've been busy with military duty, but I got today off." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's she?" asked Rolo pointing to the fiery red head that sat at the table looking like she didn't belong.

"That's Kallen. She's a friend, Leouch invited her over tonight as well. Kallen, come say 'hi'."

Their conversation was put on hold when Lelouch entered the room with a cart full of food. He set all the food on the table and pretty soon they had a sumptuous meal in front of them.

"Wow Lelouch, this looks delicious." said Suzaku.

"Yeah, did you make this all by yourself?" agreed Kallen.

"Sort of. Sayoko helped me with some of it." he replied

Suzaku and Lelouch both noticed how Kallen's plate had a bit of everything on it, and it looked like it was over flowing as she put more on it. Rolo must have noticed, too, but he wa the only one to voice his thoughts.

"Kallen, how do you eat so much and stay so skinny? I mean look at you plate it's overflowing with food yet you continue to put more." He stated quite bluntly.

Kallen's face was red with anger."What did you say? I don't think I heard you clearly." she said. The heated fury in her voice was so obvious that the atmosphere felt thick. Kallen was standing up her hands were balled up in fists so tight that her nails were biting into her flesh. Suzaku stood up and held Kallen's shoulders so That she wouldn't cause any physical damage to Rolo while Lelouch grabbed Rolo's wrist and lead him out the room.

"What the heck are you doing Rolo?!!" said Lelouch in an angry whisper .

"I was ju—" Rolo started, but Llouch cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question. I don't care what you were thinking, you never make a comment like that to anyone, especially a girl! Honestly Rolo, I don't know what's wrong with you." he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent an oncoming headache. "All I can tell you now is to go and apologize to Kallen, and pray she doesn't kill you." Lelouch went back into the dining room.

**Minutes ago**

"Kallen calm down it's not that big a deal." said Suzaku trying to calm her down.

"Let me at him!!" she yelled furiously as she elbowed Suzaku in his gut. He haunched over in pain, but didn't let go. After several attempts to calm Kallen down, Suzaku had cuts and bruises all over him. Kallen was currently seated 2 seats away from him, giving him the silent treatment

"You didn't have to be so violent." said Suzaku, wiping blood away from his cheek.

"Hmmph." was the only reply he got. Kallen had finally settled down when Nunnaly came over and placed her hand on Kallen's saying "Please stop."

Now Lelouch had re-entered the room with Rolo trailing behind. Kallen crossed her arms and stood up.

"I'm going home." she said as she went to the closet and got her jacket."I'm not hungry anymore." she opened the door and left. Lelouch and Suzau both got up at the same time and rushed for the door. When they caught up with her she didn't say anything, she just continued to walk with her gaze focused on the ground. At least until Lelouch grabbed her wrist. Her gaze then locked with his and she glared daggers at him.

"Let go." She said in a low voice that was overflowing with anger and frustration.

"No. Come back. It's not that big a deal." he said.

Kallen looked over to Suzaku who shrugged.

"Let go I'll get take out, or make something when I get home." she said.

Lalouch let go and nodded towards Suzaku who then went over and gave her a puppy dog look. It seemed as if they had planned it all out. Kallen smiled at the attempt, and turned to follow them back to the club house.

When they got back Nunnaly and Rolo had been put to bed by Sayoko and it was only the three of them. Kallen sat there while Lelouch and Suzaku made their plates; Suzaku noticed this and said," Kallen, eat."

She shook her head and said, "I'm not hungry anymore. I gonna go home when you're done eating if you want me here so badly."

Suzaku frowned. "But you need to eat something."

"I will, in the comfort of my dorm where it doesn't matter what or how much I eat." she crossed her arms and ignored them.' _The nerve of that kid, I should have punched him when I had the chance.' _she thought.

After they were finished eating, Suzaku walked Kallen home. They walked in a semi- comfortable silence. Suzaku broke the silence by saying, "Kallen you sure are stubborn. You should have eaten something."

"I'm not hungry."she said, but her stomach growled saying otherwise. She blushed lightly.

"Told you." said Suzaku with a short laugh.

"I'll eat when I get back to my dorm." she said, slightly annoyed. The rest of the walk was silent.

When Suzaku dropped her off they waved good- bye, and Suzaku took off towards the boys' dorm.'If you think about it, it wasn't an all around bad night.' He thought.

Lelouch had yelled at Rolo a second time and made him clean up.' This was a long night.' he thought as he sighed in relief that it was over. "It could have been worse though." He muttered under his breath.

"At least C.C stayed in my room." He entered his room and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. It had indeed been a very long day.

**END NOTE: _I know the ending kind of sucked but i was tired of typing. REVIEW please i wanna know what you think._**


	4. One Crappy Plan Ruins Them All Part 1

That morning as Lelouch turned the corner in the halls of Ashford he overheard a conversation between Suzaku and Kallen.

"I'm not sure Suzaku," said Kallen.

"Come on, please," came the whiny reply.

"Well, fine. When?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up around eight."

"Alright, see you then I guess."

"Great, looking forward to it."

The two then departed for their classes and Lelouch left to avoid being noticed by either of them. He had a plan, it may have seemed pretty cruel even to him if his mind wasn't crowded with jealousy. The plan was simple, he was going to let Milly know about their date, and everything else would fall into place. Lelouch never thought about what the consequences of his plan would be if they caught on. Nor did he think how the plan would affect Kallen. All he wanted was for Suzaku to suffer and be embarrassed like he had been the night before. At the end of the day he would set his plan into motion.

The day seemed to drag by for Lelouch and Suzaku, but went by far too quickly for Kallen because she wasn't exactly anticipating her date with Suzaku, she was nervous. Kallen had thought about blowing him off, but decided against it. She wondered, throughout the day, how she had been talked into this date and somewhat regretted ever agreeing to it. 'But those eyes of his are so enticing. They pull me in and hold me there not letting go. But it's okay, I don't want them to,' she thought as she debated about rather or not she should call off the date. Kallen had finally given into her feelings for Suzaku, but the problem was that she still liked Lelouch too. She was torn between the two, so Kallen decided to let them prove themselves. The one that did the best would be the one that she would choose. At the moment, though, Kallen was almost completely unaware of their competition for her love, but she had a feeling something was going on. And she decided to find out. But there was just one more issue, "love" is a strong word.

Lelouch was the first to show up for the student council meeting, although Milly was already there of course. He grinned and approached Milly,

"Hey Milly I heard that Suzaku and Kallen are going on a date tonight." He said.

"Really!" squealed Milly "Awww, how cute! It's like they were made for each other." Lelouch scowled, but it disappeared from his face so fast it wasn't noticeable,

" Yeah, must be Fate working its magic." He agreed, his voice just above a whisper as he strained to keep the venom of jealousy out of his voice. At that very moment, before their conversation went any further, the door opened and Kallen entered the room followed by Suzaku.

"And how are my favorite love birds today?!" greeted Milly. Suzaku and Kallen looked around the room, back at Milly, and pointed to themselves with questioning looks.

"Duh, you guys. We all know I'm not talking about Lelouch." She joked. Lelouch, on the other hand, did not look amused and his face was turning red, but he sat there and made no response.

Severalminutes later, Shirley and Rivalz arrived, and Milly got them started in balancing the budget for the other clubs. With an hour remaining until the meeting was over, Milly got everyone started on the decorations for the Halloween Festival. Lelouch and Rivalz worked on the huge jack-o-lantern shaped piñata, Suzaku and Kallen went down to the supply room and got decorations for the games and concession stands, while Milly gave orders and had Shirley run errands. The hour flew by and everyone was relieved to finally be able to relax. Suzaku and Shirley were the first out the door because they had to get ready for their date. Once they were gone Milly held everyone else back.

" What is it Milly? You know we have lives, right?" groaned Lelouch.

"Does anyone know where they're going for their date?" asked Milly, ignoring Lelouch's question.

"Who's date?" asked Shirley. Milly rolled her eyes,

"Suzaku and Kallen's date, duh. Where have you been?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway, it's time to start Operation: Lovebird Watching!" she said smiling deviously and punching her fist into the air enthusiastically. Rivalz mimicked her actions just for the heck of it, and because he had a huge crush on Milly that everyone on the student council, and possibly a few others, knew about. Lelouch grinned and made no attempt to escape Milly's plan, not that he had any chance of getting away even if he wanted to. He had a plan of his own that he had thought of during gym when he was on the roof. And so far everything was going great.

Milly turned to Lelouch, who was lost in his own thoughts."What, no objection or excuse,Lelouch?" she asked.

"Well if I even tried would you let me get out of this? No. So I figured why even try." He said shrugging. If he made it too obvious that he actually wanted to do this, then they would get suspicious and then they would suspect that he either didn't like Suzaku or Kallen, or both, or he had a crush on Kallen. And if that happened…

Suzaku had just gotten back to his dorm; he was about to take shower when he heard a window open and voices whispering. Suzaku went to investigate the situation.

"Who's there?" he shouted, the figures froze and started to scramble. Suzaku's military training kicked in and he spin-kicked the first intruder, and clipped the other intruder in the temple. They both lay on the ground unconscious. The next intruder he approached was female, he could tell. He came up from behind her and tied her up with a sash from a robe that he had left lying around. She was now on the floor, unable to move.

"Suzaku, stop!" yelled the last intruder. '_Hey, I know that voice,_' thought Suazku as he cautiously made his way over to the wall, groping for the light switch. Though it was still bright outside, he was keeping his eyes on the last intruder, who sounded like Shirley.

The light flicked on and Suzaku stared at the sight before him, Lelouch and Rivalz lay on the ground unconscious, while Milly was on the ground tied up. She didn't look angry though, she looked rather amused with her rather devious smile on her face. Suzaku had a feeling that she was sole purpose for this break-in. He then looked over by the wall at the far end of the living room and saw Shirley, her mouth ajar as her eyes took in the scene in front of her. She was amazed yet somewhat afraid of how fast Suzaku had incapacitated her friend. His speed and agility was amazing like some superhuman power. _'Well, I guess that's why he's in the military,'_ she thought to herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Suzaku, breaking the silence as he knelt down and untied Milly. As soon as he had gotten the knot a loose Milly sprang up and said, "My lips are sealed. But have fun on your date, I want details!" then she was gone, having run out of the room.

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen her run," said Suzaku.

"She only does that when she really needs to get out of a situation," said Shirley, shrugging. Suzaku turned and walked over to Rivalz and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Could you do me a favor and grab Lelouch and put him on the bed? He should be easy to lift it's not like he ever eats much," said Suzaku as he laid Rivalz down on the couch.

"Sure," replied Shirley as she lifted Lelouch. She had braced herself before lifting him and found that he was very light. "It's unhealthy to be this light, Lulu should be eating more," she chided.

"Hey, tell him not me," said Suzaku, he glanced at his watch," Holy crap, I only have half an hour to get ready!" Suzaku bolted into his room and went into the conjoined bathroom. Several minutes later he emerged from a steam filled bathroom with a towel around his waist, frantically searching for something decent to wear. After around ten minutes, he came across a pair of jeans with a jade green dragon on the pockets and a plain blue green shirt. He put it on without a second thought and ran for the door.

"Shirley, do me a favor and keep an eye on those two until I get back," he shouted, then he disappeared out the door.

Shirley sat down on the couch beside Rivalz, his mouth was open and he was snoring loudly. "Loud and obnoxious even when he's sleeping," she said to herself. Then she went and sat beside Lelouch and watched his sleep, '_Always so calm and serene. I wonder what his inner thoughts are like,'_ she thought. "Jeez, I'm bored," she said, voicing her thought. So she turned in the television. Ten minutes after Suzaku left, Lelouch began to stir. _'Oh, he's waking up,_' thought Shirley as she approached the bedside.

"Lelouch, are you awake?" she asked.

"Shirley, where am I?" asked Lelouch, answering her question by asking a question.

"You're in Suzaku's dorm," she said, "Remember, Milly wanted us to plant small cameras and microphones on Suzaku's things, but he sort of heard us and kocked you and Rivalz unconciuos and-"

"Suzaku! Where did he go?" he asked interupting her.

"He went to pick up Kallen," she said.

"I've got to get going, see you Shirley," he said as he jumped out of the bed and was gone out of the door faster than Shirley had ever seen him run, especially with his weak stamina.

Suzaku was in a hurry, he had about five minutes to pick up Kallen, or else she'd be angry, or at least he thought she would be. He was a short walk away from the girls dorm, but he got sidetracked by Arthur._ 'Almost there,'_ he thought as he jogged towards his destination.

When he finally arrived at Kallen's dorm, he knocked on the door. Kallen opened the door by the third knock, "You're early," she stated.

Not quite listening Suzaku said, "Yeah, I know I'm la-, wait did you say that I'm early?" his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah Suzaku, I did. Are you listening? Remember when you picked me up for dinner at Lelouch's house, you told me that your watch is twenty minutes fast so that you won't be late for military duty or anything important."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He whispered, turning a light pink because of his stupidity.

"Don't worry about it. Well, since your early we might as well get going," said Kallen. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked to no one unparticular.

Suzaku shrugged, "I don't know, I'm the only one that should be here; unless Lelouch… no, never mind. He wouldn't stoop as low as to follow us would he? Though he didn't look too excited about the fact that we're going out tonight," he said, whispering the last few of his thoughts to himself. Kallen opened the door and saw an exhausted Lelouch with his hand on his knees, panting for breath. Suzaku came up from behind and frowned when he saw Lelouch. Is eyes clouded over with annoyance as he slipped past Kallen and said, "Kallen, can you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with Lelouch." He had already made his way past Kallen and was closing the door. " this'll only take a moment I promise." Kallen nodded, and he then closed the door. _'Whatever they need to talk about, I'm pretty sure has nothing to do with me, so why should I care,' _she thought to herself as she headed towards her room to grab her purse and jacket.

Outside of Kallen's door, Suzaku was practically interrogating Lelouch, bombarding him with questions. His first one being, "Alright Lelouch, why are you here?"

Lelouch had expected this question and had an excuse ready."You left your jacket and Shirley sent me to give it to you." he replied holding out said jacket. Suzaku had indeed left his jacket because he was in a hurry. He grabbed the jacket out of Lelouch's hand.

" You didn't put any cameras or recorders on it? You're not plotting anything with Milly?"

"No and no."

"I don't know Lelouch, by the look on your face at the student council meeting today, I thought you were planning something. You had the same look on your face on April Fool's Day earlier this year, when I came to the meeting I was greeted with laughter as a bucket of God knows what fell on my head," Suzaku. Completely forgetting his suspicions and what they had been talking about before. He got lost in his complaints. Lelouch grinned at the mention of the prank. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew that if they kept talking that Suzaku would forget their conversation and he would be able to dodge any other questions. So he kept the conversation going.

"You would think that since you had been in the army, you would have been able to avoid having the contents of that bucket fall on you. Guess you let your guard down when you're at school, huh?" said Lelouch.

"Not since then. Lloyd wouldn't let me get near the Lancelot for a week!" he exclaimed. Lelouch, no longer able to successfully hold in his laugh, busted out laughing at the brunet's expense, which earned him something between a glare and a pouty face from Suzaku. That only made him laugh harder.

"Alright, I have the jacket, you can leave now," said Suzaku, and to his surprise, Lelouch complied with his request, turned on his heel, and made his way down the hall without any rude comments or protest. When he was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone. "Better let Milly know."

"Sorry about that, our talk took a little longer than expected," said Suzaku, letting himself back in.

"No problem, but we'd better get going if we're going to get to the restaurant on time. Our reservations are for 9:15, and it's already 8:47, said Kallen as she gathered up her things that she had carelessly tossed onto the couch.

Alright be on the lookout for Lelouch or Milly and the others. I don't know exactly what's going on, but Lelouch is acting suspicious so she probably planned something," said Suzaku as they walked out of the building.

They had walked two block when Kallen looked back and saw Lelouch following them. "I think I see Lelouch, it looks like he's been following us since we left," she said.

"Alright then let's cut through the woods. If there's one thing I know about Lelouch it's that he's terrified of the woods," said Suzaku confidently as he led Kallen to the path.

_'Crap!_' thought Lelouch as he watched the couple turn on to the dirt path that led into the nearby woods._ 'Suzaku knows I ahem... hate the woods.' _He hesitated at the path he had watched them head down. He took a deep breath and started down the path.

Suzau and Kallen were almost at the end of the path when they heard a loud girlish shriek. Suzaku whipped around at the sound of it and turned to Kallen, "We have to go back," he said. She nodded and they turned and headed back down the path.

**End note:**_ I so sorry this took me so long to get up, the next chapter will be up by sunday i promise_. you know what i want. review and stay with the story, it's not as hopeless as it seems. i'll get better with getting up the chapters. look, i know it's annoying that i keep asking these questions and what you guts/ girls want, but i just want to make this story satisfactory for my viewers, so do me a favor and answer this question in your review: DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO TAKE PLACE BEFORE OR AFTER EUPHY'S DEATH??? I GOTTA KNOW CUZ RIGHT NOW this story coould got two ways and i need at least 3 people's opinion on this before this story comes to an end. Kay? thatnks in advance ^-^


	5. One Crappy Plan Ruins Them AllPart 2

**NOTE:** _okay here's the thing, i now i delayed the last chapter, so i shortened it and put it into two parts. this is the second part. thanks to those who reviewed for my last chapter^-^ _

_ this chapter is shorter than my other one, but it's pretty good. it didnt come out the way i thought it would though. i'll be sure to make the next chapter better and longer, but for now, ENJOY!!!  
_

_ Chapter 5: One Crappy Plan Ruins Them All- Part 2_

They ran as fast as they could down the path, but didn't find Lelouch, so they strayed from the path to look for him deeper in the woods.

**Minutes Before***

'_This isn't so bad_,' thought Lelouch as he started walking at a brisk pace down the path. Then, everything went from good, to uncomfortable, to worse. A small animal, possibly a squirrel, ran across the path and rustled the bushes. Lelouch looked around and couldn't find the source for the sound, so he did the only other thing he could think of when he was frightened. He screamed. A loud, piercing shriek that could be heard blocks away. Then he started running. He left the path and ran aimlessly until he got tired, then he sat down afraid, in the fetal position rocking back and forth as he came up with several different possibilities of what could have made that sound and if it was still following him. He came up with the possibility that he was exaggerating, but pushed that thought aside as more horrifying ones took its place. _' What if,_' he thought, '_it's a stalker and he's gonna kill me.'_ The thoughts got weirder as he sat there too scared to move, in his own little world full of slightly disturbing probabilities. He started to mutter Kallen and Suzaku's names.

**Currently**

Kallen and Suzaku had been looking for Lelouch for several minutes and still hadn't found him.

"Wait. Listen, Kallen, do you hear anything?" asked Suzaku.

Kallen stopped and listened attentively."Yeah, it sounds like deep breathing."

"Let's follow it and see if we find Lelouch," suggested Suzaku as he headed off into the direction he thought it was coming from. "Come on Kallen, this way."

They took off at a jog and soon came across just the person they'd been looking for. He was sitting on the ground, fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" asked Suzaku worriedly.

Kallen bent down jabbed him in his stomach and got no reaction. He didn't shiver or protest even though he hated it when people jabbed him in his weak spots. He just continued to rock back and forth.

"Lelouch, snap out of it!" shouted Kallen. She was scared by the way he was acting. She slapped him lightly, but he still didn't react.

"He's in a state of shock. Something must have scared him so badly that this happened. This only happened once before. When we were little. We have to snap him out of it," Suzaku glanced at Kallen, "Hitting him won't help," he added when he saw Kallen hauling back for what would have been a slap hard enough to leave a reed mark on Lelouch's face.

"Oh, sorry," said Kallen as she lowered her hand.

"It's fine. When this happened when we were little I had to through him in a river in order to get him to come back to reality. He hadn't been very happy about it though," Suzaku sighed, "I guess we ought to cancel the reservation and take him home," said Suzaku.

"Yeah," agreed Kallen. Suzaku slung Lelouch over his shoulder, and he headed back towards the path with Kallen following closely behind.

They got to the clubhouse in about fifteen minutes. Sayoko answered the door and they were greeted with a cheery hello from Nunnaly and Rolo who were in the living room watching T.V.

"I see Lelouch is drunk again," joked Rolo.

"Don't joke like that Rolo," chided Nunnaly.

"Lelouch was just…. tired," said Suzaku. He hated lying, especially to Nunnaly.

"He kind of passed out from exhaustion, so we brought him home," stated Kallen, "We're gonna take him to his room now, then we'll be on our way. See you guys later." She waved and made her way to the stairs. "Come on Suzaku."

Kallen was now at the top of the stairs looking down at Suzaku, who was almost in the middle of the staircase.

"Hurry up," she said.

"I'm trying to, but Lelouch keeps shifting his weight around. Do you want to carry him?" said Suzaku.

"Fine," said Kallen, descending the stairs to where Suzaku was," Give him to me."

"Never mind Kallen, I got it," he said sounding defeated as he started walking up the stairs again. Kallen smirked.

'Where am I?' thought Lelouch as he opened his eyes slightly. He saw stairs and heard Kallen and Suzaku talking. He shifted his weight a bit. 'This feels uncomfortable,' he thought as he watched the stairs go by.

"We're finally on flat ground," Suzaku announced to himself, relieved to get off the stairs. Lelouch shifted his weight again, but this time he fell off Suzaku's shoulder and landed on the ground flat on his back with a loud resounding thump. That was enough to pull him out of his daze. He sat upright and looked around."How did I get home?" was the first thing to come out of Lelouch's mouth. Then a new thought dawned on him. "What the crap, Suzaku were you carrying me?!!"

"We brought you home, and yeah Suzaku was carrying you. You most certainly didn't fall out of the sky, right Suzaku," said Kallen.

"Er…. Um…yeah, I..guess," he replied, rubbing the back of his head as a light dusting of pink made its way to his cheeks.

"Look, it's late and we're all tired, so I say Suzaku and I go home and get some rest," said Kallen. She had already gotten down the stairs and was know making her way towards the door. she hesitated at the door, waiting for Suzaku to folow suit, but he didn't. "I don't know about you two, but I'm tired. See you tomorrow," she said then she was gone, and they heard the door close.

Suzkau left shortly after Kallen did, saying good night to Rolo and Nunnaly and giving Sayoko a formal bow before leaving.

After Suzaku left, Lelouch put Nunnaly and Rolo to bed, then went to his room to think through the night's events.

"How embarrassing to have Suzaku carry me like that," he muttered to himself.

"Why don't you use your geass on him, or better yet on the girl? I gave you the power for a reason," said C.C. She'd been sitting at Lelouch's desk eating pizza ever since they had brought him home. "Well, I guess fate was on your side tonight because if you hadn't fallen off your friend's back and woken up, then they would have come in here to put you to bed. And in doing that they would have most certainly found me, and you would have had to use your geass on them no matter what you felt about it," she said.

Lelouch just sat on his bed. He had completely tuned C.C out and by the thoughtful look on his face she could tell he was planning something. After all, Halloween was only several days away.

Lelouch had completely forgotten about Milly's scheme, so as a result he didn't call and tell her that they had canceled their reservations. Poor Milly was still staking out the restaurant Lelouch had told her they were going to, and she was feeling sleepy…

When Suzaku arrived at his dorm he found Shirley asleep on the couch, and Rivalz was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich.

"Hey buddy, how was the date?" he asked, half out of curiosity and as a greeting. Suzaku glared at Rivalz then he approached him. Suzaku wanted answers, and he was tired of people telling him they couldn't tell. He was going to get answers using any legal method he needed to.

**End Note: PLEASE READ**!!!_ i need just two favors out of you guys/ girls reading this chapter. 1) review, give me your opinion. 2) in ur review give me some suggestions for the next chapter for i have hit a writer's block and diont want to let you down by delaying the next chapter. _

_Thanks in advance!! ^o^_


	6. Apology Party & the Girl in Lulu's Room

**NOTE:** o_kay just so that we're clear on this nunnaly is blind and in a wheelchair just like in the anime. thanks to my awesome reviewers, and enjoy the chapter_

Chapter 6: The Apology Party

"Lelouch are you okay?"asked Nunnaly with concern. It was Saturday morning and they were having breakfast. Rolo was still sleeping, and Sayoko was off cleaning somewhere. So they were alone at the dining table eating breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he said, looking up from his still full plate.

"It's just that you seemed really tired last night," she looked down at her plate like she was guilty of something."You know… that you caused Suzaku to cancel his date with that girl. He had been really excited, and she seemed nice," she said keeping her head down."And I know it's none of my business, but Suzaku seemed so happy yesterday when he called me. He gave me the best description he could of her and told me about his plans for the date. He went all out with the reservations and everything. So I was thinking that… since they didn't get a chance to go on their date that we should have Milly plan a party or something as an apology."

"Nunnaly, as nice as that sounds, you know Milly would blow this all out of proportion. Plus we're having the Halloween Festival in two days," said Lelouch. Nunnaly looked up at him with a sad face that would have had a judge on his knees with pity.

"Oh, Lelouch please don't get mad," she was on the verge of tears "but I already called Milly and told her. She said it was a great idea. And that she would have everyone dress up. I'm sorry I thought you would agree!" A tear fell and she turned towards Lelouch. He was massaging his temples to try and stay calm.

"It's alright Nunnaly," he said as he wrapped his crying younger sister in a hug. She sniffled and he stroked her hair to calm her.

Then a frightening thought pushed its way to the front of his mind, '_What if Milly makes me wear an embarrassing costume like that cat one?'_ he shivered and pulled away from Nunnaly.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said to reassure her that he wasn't mad.

Soon Syoko took Nunnaly to get washed up. Lelouch stayed a little while longer to contemplate how to get out of the predicament he was in.

***

Suzaku's dorm was neat except for two things. One was the girl that was asleep on his couch and the other was his friend and fellow student council member, Rivalz, that lay bound and gagged in the corner with his eyes taped open as he wriggled about trying fruitless attempts at getting loose while an episode of Barney played on loop on the television in front of him. Suzaku had tried the legal methods and got nothing out of him, so he tried a method of his own. He wouldn't exactly call it "_legal_", but it wasn't_ illegal_. He knew Rivalz would probably never forget and forgive, and he debated that night whether or not to risk the friendship. He had decided that if Rivalz was his friend he would forgive him and they would laugh about the whole thing later. He was naïve, Rivalz wasn't that forgiving.

For some reason Milly had called him and told him to report to the student council room in two hours, she had also asked if he had seen Rivalz. He had said no and hung up.

"Rivalz," he said snatching the tape off his mouth. "I'll ask one more time, why did you guys break into here?" he demanded.

Rivalz had given up on keeping the secret and decided he would take whatever punishment he got from Milly, but this was too much.

"Milly had us break in so we could put microphones and recording and tracking devises on your clothes and things. She was bent on knowing what you would do on a date so there was no stopping her," he said.

"Thanks, now which dorm is yours?" asked Suzaku as he untied Rivalz.

Rivalz hesitated then thought that it would be better if he just told him. "It's in the second hallway on the next floor up, the fifth room to the left."

"Thanks, again. Now do me a favor and stay still." Rivals did as he was told and Suzaku went to a duffel bag over in the corner. He came back two minutes later with a needle that had a clear liquid in it.

"Hey, wait! Suzaku we're friends right. So I'm willing to put this behind me and forget. Forget and forgive as they always say. So there's no reason to bring out big, scary needles," said Rivalz. He was panicking there was no way he could get out because Suzaku had military training and could run super fast, and all he had was _Stair Master 2000_ in his room that was severely underused.

"Yeah we're friends, but I need to make _sure_ you forget," he said getting closer. When he was just a foot away he reached out and injected the liquid into Rivalz's neck. He tensed up and then his body crumpled to the ground. Suzaku picked Rivalz up and peeked into the hall. No one was out there. It was still early in the morning so a lot of the occupants were probably sleeping, so Suzaku took off down the hall with Rivalz in tote and made his way to said boy's room to drop him off.

***

Kallen had been lounging around waiting for a call from Zero, so when her phone rang she flung it open without looking at the caller I.D and said, "Zero, what are your orders?"

Unfortunately it was Milly on the other line. "Kallen? What are you talking about? Do I sound like some psychotic terrorist?"

"Oh," she faked a couple coughs and put her mask of a sick weak girl back on again. "I'm sorry I just woke up and had a dream-"

"Say no more! Just make sure you report to the student council room in two hours!" Then the line went dead. _'Whew. That was close,'_ she thought as she settled down beside her phone again. She had time until she had to deal with whatever Milly had in mind later. So she decided to take a nap.

****

Lelouch was told to report to the student council room with Nunnaly. Rolo had to stay in is room so that he wouldn't offend Kallen again. Rivalz was called down too, and so were Nina and Shirley. Shirley had woken up in Suzaku's room and he told her that she fell asleep there and he didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping. Somehow, she easily accepted that explanation and didn't question him.

The council members, except Suzaku and Kallen of course, had to set up the apology party for the couple. The first thing they had to do was get into their costumes. Milly wanted them to dress up as some cupid/angel hybrid. She had claimed that she wanted the couple to_ feel the love_ in the air even though it was time for Halloween terror, _not _love, but they had to do it or else she would put the clothes on them herself. Lelouch realized that when they had the welcome party for Arthur. The girls wore red dresses that had heart shaped embroidery. The dress ended mid-thigh and were strapless; they also wore high heeled red shoes and white fluffy wings. Nunnaly only had to wear the wings because Lelouch said if Milly made her wear the costume he would find some way to make her pay. He was ignored, but Nunnaly requested that she only wear the wings because her brother wished it, and Milly simply couldn't go against her.

The boys wore diapers and had the cupid bow and arrow on their backs. They wore sandals and also had white fluffy wings on. Everyone wore a head band with red bobbing hearts on them.

Then came the decorating. There were multi-colored streamers hanging from the ceiling and the walls. Milly had a large net filled with balloons that was also hanging from the ceiling that was concealed by the streamers. They had confetti that would pop out of its hiding place at the touch of a button and then there was the food. They had pizza, soda, candy, cake, cupcakes, pastries, chocolate covered fruit, and shrimp cocktail.

There was ten minutes left until Suzaku and Kallen were due to arrive, and Milly was standing at the food table smacking Rivalz hand every five minutes because he kept trying to eat the pastries. He now had a big red mark on his hand, but that didn't stop his attempts.

Lelouch was sitting down grumbling to himself about how wearing a diaper was demeaning, while Shirley sat down next to him trying to flirt, but she was ignored and soon gave up because Lelouch was too absorbed in his complaining to even take notice of the girl beside him.

***

Kallen looked at her clock, she'd taken a shower and was dressed in her uniform because she didn't feel like looking for anything, she had ten minutes to get down to the student council room. She got up and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She was never late, and scolded herself for not watching the time.

Suzaku had left early and was halfway there when he saw Kallen figure running towards the club house, too.

"Kallen," he shouted, waving to get her attention. She ran up beside him and they walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence.

"You got called down here too, I guess?" asked Suzaku, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Wonder what she has in mind. Probably something crazy, or maybe some last minute adjustments to the decorations for the Halloween Festival on Monday," said Kallen hoping it wasn't just another one of Milly's meaningless parties. Unfortunately it was, but she wouldn't know till she arrived.

When the couple arrived at the student council room they opened the door and confetti fell from the ceiling and puffs of colored smoke erupted. Kallen jumped and Suzaku had a surprised expression on his face. Milly looked at him and laughed.

"SURPRISE!!!" they yelled at the top of their lungs.

"We're sorry for Lulu ruining your date, and for breaking into your dorm Suzaku," said Shirley as she approached the two awestruck teens that stood in the doorway to put a headband on them. kallen gave him a look, and Suzaku whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Lelouch, come apologize," said Milly turning around to face him, but he was gone and the chair he was sitting in was spinning like he had taken off as soon as the door opened. Which he had.

Lelouch was at the top of the stairs running towards his room. 'No way am I going to Kallen see me like this,' he thought, '_The cat suit is one thing, but this, this is 100 times worse.'_ He scowled and pushed open the door to his room. The first thing he did was change clothes. He threw on a black sleeve less shirt, a brown jacket, and some black slacks. He knew Milly would send someone for him, so he headed back to the student council room.

***

"Where'd Lulu go?" asked Milly in a whiny voice.

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago," replied Shirley

"I'll go find him," said Suzaku.

"But Suzaku, it's your party!" said Milly

"It's fine. I'll be right back," he said as he took off down the hall.

_'Hmm. If I were Lelouch where would I be?'_ he asked himself as he made his way up the stairs.

****

Lelouch walked into the student council room, took his seat, and began reading.

"Lulu!" shouted Milly as she smacked him in the head with a bunch of rolled up papers, "Where's your costume?"

"I switched clothes. That one was just too demeaning to wear."  
"Well. Where'd you put it?"

"Why don't you go find, because I'm not going to get it just so you can force me into it again," he said crossing his arms.

"Lulu!!"

He remained quiet.

"Well since Lulu's back shouldn't we get Suzaku?" asked Kallen

"He'll figure it out. Hey, where'd Rivalz go?" she asked

"He was at the food table a second ago. I don't know where he went. What about you Lulu," asked Shirley?

"I don't know. Maybe he went to change his clothes, too. Honestly, Milly those have to be the worst costumes you own," he said.

"Oh yeah, well this is what you have to wear when we honor the swim team," she said pulling out a very skimpy pair of red Speedos.

Lelouch cringed, "I stand corrected."

Kallen turned around to see what they were talking about. "Oh, my gosh!! They have to wear that?!!" she busted out laughing. "Jeeze, Milly have some decency."

"Oh, and do you want to see the swimsuit I picked out especially for you?"

"No! "

Then Rivalz came back in the room. He had obviously gone to the bathroom because there was a piece of toilet tissue hanging from his diaper that he had failed to notice.

"I stand corrected again," said Lelouch as he glanced at his friend.

"Lelouch, why'd you change? These things are comfortable," said Rivalz as he picked up one of the pastries.

"Because I care how I look," he said, and then he started to read again.

****

_'If I were Lelouch… I guess I'd be in my room,' _thought Suzaku as he opened the door to Lelouch's room. He froze. On Lelouch's bed sat a girl with waist long green hair that was dressed in one of Lelouch's t-shirts. She was hugging a plushy, but Suzaku couldn't tell which one it was, and she was also eating pizza.

She looked up at him, with her piercing pale golden eyes, staring almost right through him. Suzaku slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. He tripped and tumbled down the last five, but recovered quickly and ran towards the student council room.

He burst in through the door. "Lelouch I need to- - wait, why is Rivalz wearing a diaper?" he shook his head and said, "Never mind, Lelouch I need to talk to you!" he grabbed said boy's wrist and yanked him in to the hall slamming the door behind them.

Rivalz looked at Milly, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out." She replied cheerily as she skipped over to the door and put her ear to it. "Come on guys, don't you want to know what they're talking about?" she whispered as she beckoned to the other members.

"Sorry Milly, but I have some self control," said Kallen, "And I think you should learn some restraint, too."

"Aww. They're not even there anymore. I heard their footsteps leaving," said Milly as she stood up again.

"That's what you get for trying to eaves drop," said Shirley wagging her finger at her.

***

"Lelouch, come here!" shouted Suzaku as he ran to Lelouch's bedroom and threw open the door. The girl was in the same place that she had been.

He pointed to her, "How do you explain that?!"

Lelouch lazily walked up behind him, "Explain what?" he asked turning to where Suzaku pointed. "W –well. I… C.C!!!"

The girl looked up, "What?"

"So you do know her," said Suzaku.

Lelouch slammed the door closed, "You can't tell Kallen."

"Why not?"

"_Because_."

"Because why?"

"You know exactly _why_."

" Yeah, and it's beneficial for me."  
"Suzaku, please."

"Well," said Suzaku drawing out the word as if he were contemplating it, "On two conditions."

"Oh, and what are they?"

"You don't follow me and Kallen around on anymore period,_ and_ you give up on Kallen and let her be with me."

"No way!"

"Alright then," said Suzaku as he headed for the stairs.

"_WAIT_!! Isn't there _anything else_ I can do to convince you not to tell her?" Lelouch _hated _begging, but he didn't want Kallen to hate him either.

"Hmmm….. Well, I'll think it over. Until then I'll keep it a secret, but you never know it could slip." He said strolling down the stairs. He now had some leverage over Lelouch.

****

After that the party was uneventful. Milly kept pestering them about what they were talking about. Kallen ignored almost everyone. Though, she glanced at Suzaku and Lelouch every now and again thinking over which one was best for her.

"Kallen, why so you keep looking at Suzaku and Lulu?" asked Shirley.

"No reason. Why are you sticking your nose in my business?" retorted Kallen.

"I was just asking," said Shirley and she walked away a little offended.

Rivalz had tried several times to shoot Milly with his bow and arrow thinking that if he hit her she would fall in love with him. On his eleventh try he finally hit her and she turned around to glare at him. Rivalz wasn't paying attention and he ran up to her with his arms spread wide and said, "Now, Milly Ashford, LOVE ME!!!" then he tried to kiss her. Milly whipped around and slapped him so hard he fell into the food table and sent food flying everywhere. A pie hit Kallen in the back of her head, and she was instantly on alert. She targeted Shirley and threw a cupcake at her, which hit her in the nose. Lelouch hid under a table trying not to get dirty, but Suzaku picked up the bowl of chocolate that had been for the fruit and dumped the whole thing on him, soaking him in chocolate. Food flew in all directions, splattering the walls, and the ceiling. Nina leaned back, trying to protect her computer, and she accidentally hit a button that caused the balloons and confetti to fall. Suzaku was surprised and threw a piece of cake in her general direction. Nina was to slow to deflect it away from her computer and it hit the screen. She looked at her computer, it has chocolate icing and sprinkles all over it. She burst into tears and sat on the floor sobbing. Then a cup of pop was flung that way, and it hit the keyboard, and the whole computer short circuited. Nina stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!!!!" Everyone paused, and as the confetti settled everyone looked in the direction that the shout had come from. Nina stood in front of her laptop, tears streaming down her face, practically bawling her eyes out. Then they noticed her computer, and Milly put a stop to the food fight, it had lasted for a good fifteen minutes. Milly, Shirley, and Kallen left trying to comfort Nina, and Rivalz followed close behind trying not to laugh. Suzaku and Lelouch were left to clean up.

"So, Lelouch, why is that girl in your room anyway?" asked Suzaku. He was mopping the ceiling, having to dodge falling food every once in a while. There was no other way to get it clean.

"It's really none of your business," said Lelouch as he reached to get a cupcake down from the book shelf.

"It's my business now, if you don't want Kallen to know about her," said Suzaku as he slid out of the way of a falling piece of cake.

"Well…"

"OH, _SPIT IT OUT LELOUCH_!!!" A chocolate covered strawberry fell onto Suzaku's head, but he didn't notice it.

"You don't have to yell."

"Well then tell me."

"Well, I found her and she doesn't have a place to stay. So I took her in. Nunnaly doesn't even know about her." It was a bit of the truth. Lelouch knew if he told Suzaku, no matter how understanding he may be at times, about Geass and that he found her in a metal sphere that was supposed to contain poison gas Suzaku would look at him like he was crazy, and definitely tell everyone else including Kallen. And here was no chance he would let that happen, so he lied.

"Okay. Now tell the truth," said Suzaku.

"That was the truth," said Lelouch, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry up and clean, I need a shower."

Once they were done cleaning, they left for their rooms. When Suzaku got back to his dorm, he took a shower, it wasn't until then that he discovered the strawberry on his head and he cursed Lelouch for not telling him it was there, then he cleaned up where Rivalz had been. Putting the chair back at the counter, hiding his duffel bag that was full of mysterious items, and promptly went to sleep content that Rivalz had forgotten everything.

When Lelouch went back to his room, C.C hadn't moved from her spot. Lelouch glanced at her. "Witch," he said.

"Psychotic terrorist bent on taking over the world," she shot back.

"I'm not psychotic, and I'm not bent on taking over the world," said Lelouch._'Okay maybe a little,'_ he thought.

"Whatever."

"Witch, why didn't you hide when you heard the door open?"

"I thought it was you."

"Well thanks to you, Suzaku now knows that you're here."

"Geass him," she simply stated.

"I won't do that."

"Why?"  
"Because he's my friend."

"Friends betray."

"I just won't do it."  
"Then leave me alone. Go whine to your friend," said C.C as she snuggled into the blanket on Lelouch's bed and promptly fell asleep.

That was the most he could get out of her that night so he gave up and went to check on Nunnaly. She has been wheeled out by Sayoko before the food fight had started. Lelouch wondered how Sayoko had know, but dismissed the thought as he headed down to the twins' room only to find Rolo's bed vacant.

**END Note:** for those of you that didnt know this, _**suggestions r always welcome**_, but i cant use them 100% of the time, kay? where do you think Rolo went? tell me. GIVE ME UR OPINION. THAT GREEN BUTTON DOESNT BITE AND I DONT EITHER. and Euphy may just appear in the next chapter because all that reviewe my other chapter wanted the story to take place before her death. the next chater will be up by Sunday like always. that i can promise you. ^-^ just remeber when you suggest things that this fanfic is rated k+ therefore i will stick with fluff and in the future


	7. The Halloween Fest & Euphy's Appearance

NOTE: i'm soo sorry that this chapter is late, so i will put the next chapter up early if i can, but il then Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^ and to those of you that reviewed, thank u!! i really appreciate it. in this story Euphy is not a princess, her father Charles owns a sakuradite company so they are rich.

_Chapter 7- The Halloween Festival and Euphy's Appearance_

"Rolo!!" screamed Lelouch. He hadn't heard from him all day, and he hadn't given it a second thought until then.

"Calm down, Lelouch," said Rolo coming out of the bathroom that was joined to his room.

"Oh, there you are," said Lelouch feeling like an idiot.

"What, did you think I ran away?" asked Rolo with disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well….."

"Well what?"

"….."

"Good night Lelouch," said Rolo pushing him out of his room. He closed the door, leaving it slightly open so that he could watch Lelouch enter his room. He waited. Around 1:30 in the morning, Rolo crept down the hall and into Lelouch's room, careful not to wake him, and checked to see if he was sleeping.

"Lelouch," he said waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't reply, so Rolo left his room and made his way for the front door. Before leaving he wrote a note and put it on the dining room table. Then he opened the front door and left, closing it quietly so that he wouldn't wake anyone. He was then gone.

***

The next morning Lelouch was woken up at 5:28 A.M by a hard shake. It was Sayoko, and she looked worried which was very unusual.

"Master Lelouch, I hate to wake you at such an hour, but Master Rolo is gone. I've looked for him everywhere, but it's almost as if he disappeared," she looked guilty.

"I'll see if I can find him, you stay here with Nunnally," said Lelouch as he tried to get out of the bed, but he was wrapped tight in the covers. As a result he fell rather hard onto the floor and hit his head. "What the crap!!" he yelled, waking up Nunnally.

"Big brother, are you okay?" she shouted from her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nunnally," he shouted back, though he was a bit agitated.

When Lelouch finally untangled himself from the covers, he snatched up his cell phone and called Suzaku.

"Hey," said Suzaku when he answered, he was woken up by Lelouch's call.

"Suzaku, Rolo is missing is he there?" asked Lelouch hurriedly as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

Suzaku looked around, "Unless he sneaked in through the window, like some people I know, then he's not in here. But I don't think he'd come to me Lelouch. You're the one he confides in."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Alright, then meet me in the student council room in 20 minutes, and hurry!" said Lelouch before hanging up.

Suzaku, on the other hand, was still half asleep, but he did as he was told. He was down in the student council room in ten minutes.

Lelouch hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, he grabbed a small cup filled it with ice water and proceeded towards the student council room. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen a small slip of paper caught his eye and he plucked it from the fridge door and hurried back up the stairs.

Upon Lelouch's arrival into the designated room, he found Suzaku asleep. He was snoring and drooling on the desk. Lelouch looked at him a bit disgusted because he was drooling on his favorite spot to sit, and slowly poured the cold water onto Suzaku's sleeping face. Suzaku immediately started spluttering and coughing. He scooted back in the rolling chair and slipped out of it, falling onto the floor. He sat up and glared at Lelouch who simply placed the cup on the table and shoved the piece of paper that he had found on the fridge into Suzaku's face. Suzaku snatched the paper out of Lelouch's hand as he stood up it read:

_Dear Lelouch and Nunnaly,_

_I feel as if I am no longer needed here, so with a heavy heart I bid you ado until further notice._

_ I hate to burden you with my needs and wants, so this is farewell. I will find another home._

_Sincerely,_

_Rolo Lamperouge_

Suzaku looked up and said, "Where's he gonna live, with the hobos? This is ridiculous! A kid that's hardly done anything for himself and has little to no social skills with people he hasn't known for years is running away. Not to mention he's fourteen for crying out loud! I can see it now, we find him half frozen to death in this weather, lying in front of a lit garbage can, trying to stay warm with the other hobos around him." Lelouch threw a pen at him, and snatched the paper back from Suzaku.

"Don't say things like that!" he yelled. He was genuinely concerned about his younger brother, and he was also concerned about how it would affect Nunnally.

After Suzaku was out of hobo jokes to say about Rolo, which was about 20 minutes later, Lelouch had them split up to look for Rolo. Lelouch would look around the school grounds, and Suzaku would look around in the most crowded areas to see if Rolo was trying to blend with the people. After that was established they split up.

About fifteen minutes into the search, Suzaku made his way to a park to take a rest. On his way to one of the benches, he ran into a girl with long pink hair that went down to her waist with two buns, one on each side of her head. When the two collided, the girl fell and landed on her behind.

"Oww," she said.

"I'm sorry, here," said Suzaku offering her his hand which she gratefully took without any hesitation. Once the girl was back on her feet she held out her hand and said, "Oh, it's okay. Hi, I'm Euphemia li Britannia, but you can call me Euphy, what your name?" she tilted her head cutely to the side as she asked.

"My name is Kururgi Suzaku," said Suzaku as he gently grasped her hand and gave it a shake. Suzaku sat on the nearest park bench, and Euphy sat next to him a bit too close for comfort. Suzaku scooted down a bit so that he could have his personal space, but Euphy scooted with him so there wasn't an inch difference in the room he had around him. If anything she scooted closer than before. Suzaku didn't want to be rude, so he asked her to move over as politely as he could.

Euphy just looked at him and said, "What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side again. Suzaku stood up, "Actually, I have to help my friend find someone, so I'll see you later," he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait I'll come with you!" and before Suzaku could reply the pink headed girl was hanging onto his arm.

"Okay," said Suzaku unsurely as he walked towards the nearest alley.

Lelouch had looked all over campus. He even went as far as telling Milly, and she announced a hunt for Rolo. But still, no one had found him. And Kallen hadn't been much of a help. It wasn't good to be on he bad side and Rolo had made it there. it was unbelievable how long she could hold a grudge.

"Serves the little brat right for making fun of me," she grumbled as she ran through the halls of Ashford that was the reason for her current distress.

Lelouch heard her as he passed and, "Jeez Kallen, let it go," slipped out. i was a big mistake because in two minutes he was rushed to the nurse's office with a bloody lip and a throbbing head. Kallen felt no remorse, in fact she felt a bit better as she continued to look for Lelouch's little brother, though she hoped he was never found. this is why no one ever got on her bad side.

Suzaku turned into the seventh alley he had been in since he had met that Euphy girl. '_She's terribly clingy,'_ thought Suzaku. It wasn't dawn yet, but the girl had said that she had to get home because she had packing to do. Suzaku didn't much miss her company. He looked around and saw Rolo sitting in front of a lit garbage can with three other hobos with him. Suzaku gave them all an odd look, and tried to keep from laughing. He walked out of the alley and called Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch I found Rolo. "

"Okay where are you?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Alright, I'm on my way," said Lelouch with a sigh.

When Lelouch got to the alley Suzaku led him down it and pointed to the sad excuse for his brother. Then he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Told you so." Then Suzaku burst out laughing which caught the attention of Rolo and the hobos sitting around the flaming trash can.

"Rolo, don't be an idiot. Get up, we're going home," said Lelouch.

"No Lelouch. This is my new home and family," said Rolo gesturing to the alley and the hobos around him.

"_HOME_!! This isn't even considered a shack! Not even ruins of a shack, this is an alley!! Rolo cant you grasp how this is going to effect all of us?!!! Especially Nunnally, get your priorities straight-"

"Hey!! It may not be much to you but watch your mouth when you in someone else's house," said one of the hobos. Suzaku was still laughing, gasping for breath, but now he was laughing even harder. Lelouch glared at him and the hobo.

"Suzaku!" he shouted to get his attention. Suzaku looked up tears of laughter flowing freely down his face. Lelouch nodded towards Rolo and muttered, "Grab him. We'll deal with this later." Suzaku nodded and stood up from the spot he'd been laying in when he was laughing. He walked over to Rolo and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Suzaku what are you doing?!!" shouted Rolo, "I told you this is my new home!" Suzaku tried to repress his laugh, but a chuckle escaped.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rolo in a pouty tone.

"Hahaha, Rolo have you even really looked at this place? It's a fricking alley! Come on I'll get you home and we can sort this out," said Suzaku. He got no reply. Rolo didn't talk for the rest of the walk home.

When they returned to Ashford all the festivities were set up, but Lelouch was too upset about Rolo running away to notice. When they finally got Rolo to settle down and talk to them, Milly came on the intercom, "The search for Rolo is over, and he is now safely back where he belongs! All student council members report to the meeting room, now!" she said. Then the Bing bong signaled the end of the announcement. Lelouch and Suzaku stood up. Suzaku left for the meeting, but Lelouch turned to look at Rolo and said, You're confined to your room until I get back then we will sort this out. Sayoko will keep a constant eye on you and you will keep Nunnally company. I swear if you try to leave Suzaku will hunt you down and drag you home kicking and screaming if he has to. And there will be consequences," he said in an agitated tone, but Rolo knew he had been worried. He also thought about what the consequences would be, but decided not to find put right now. Then Sayoko came and took him to his room where he was bombarded with questions from Nunnally. Sayoko stood in the corner of the room watching Rolo closely.

On his way to the student council meeting Lelouch thought,_ 'Oh yes the consequences will be much worse. Maybe I'll put him in a cage, that'll teach him a lesson. Wait, I can't do that, he may misbehave, but he's not a dog. but still...' _he thought about this until he reached his dreaded destination. As he walked through the door and sat down in his seat Milly started the meeting.

"Okay you guys we have to have the Halloween Festival today," she said.

"What?!" they all yelled.

"You guys heard me. We have to have it today because the weather will be horrible tomorrow. So suck it up and let's get our jobs sorted out and our costumes on. Okay, Suzaku, Kallen, and Lelouch will be part of the haunted house. Nina, you will control all the confetti, smoke, and the controls of the haunted house. Rivalz and I will—, "a cell phone rang interrupting her.

"Hey whose phone is that?! They're supposed to be off during meetings," she said a bit annoyed.

Everyone held up their phones to show her it wasn't theirs that was ringing. Then she reached into her pocket and said, "Well it isn't mi--… oh sorry. I gotta take this, be right back," Milly ran out of the room.

She came back five minutes later with a certain pink haired girl in tote. "Guess what, we have a new student and she's going to be joining the student council." Suzaku looked at the girl and realization dawned on him. It was Euphy, otherwise known by him as the-incredibly-clingy-girl-that-he-has-no-intrest-in-but-apparently-she-doesn't-get-the-message-girl. Euphy spotted Suzaku and ran towards him, wrapping him in a very awkward hug. Kallen was a bit jealous, Lelouch was happy to see that this girl had taken a liking to Suzaku and thought that maybe now he had more of a chance with Kallen, Shirley thought it was cute, Milly was teasing them, and Rivalz was saying how much of player Suzaku was. Lelouch grinned to himself, _'This could all work out to my benefit,'_ he thought.

"My name is Euphemia li Britannia, but you guys can call me Euphy. It's nice to meet you," said the girl that was currently hanging off Suzaku's shoulders. She gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to freeze up.

"Eu- Euphy, could you please get off me and not do that again," he asked as he tried to pry the pink clingy girl off himself no one would help him get her off, and he was trying to do it as gently as he could. Kallen was a bit upset, but didn't let it show. Instead she ignored the two and asked, "What were you saying about the Halloween Festival, Milly?"

"Oh yeah, you guys heard your jobs right?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I was saying Rivalz and I will be keeping an eye on all the festivities to make sure that there are no problems. Euphy can tag along with us so we can show her around. Therefore we kill two birds with one stone," stated Milly.

"Wait! Don't kill any birds! They're really harmless creatures!" shouted Euphy. Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot, and almost everyone was chuckling or trying to suppress a laugh. 'Not to mention she's sort of an airhead,' Suzaku thought to himself.

"I didn't mean it literally silly," said Milly, "it's just a figure of speech."

After that Milly got everyone in costume. She wore her black cat costume, Kallen was a vampire with a super tight black top that tied up in the front, short black shorts, fishnet stockings, and long black high heeled boots. Suzaku was Jason with the hockey mask with fake blood smudged on the cheek of it, he also had on dirty jeans, dirty sneakers, and a rubber chainsaw that, in reality, did no harm. Lelouch was dressed up as one of Suzaku's victims. He had fake blood and realistic cuts all over his body. He also had on a signature headband that made him look like a knife had been shoved through his head. His clothes were torn up to make it look like he had been running through a forest. Rivalz was forced into a Hercules suit that came with inflatable muscles and all. Shirley was dressed in a fairy costume. She had on an orange dress that ended 6 inches above her knee with matching high heels. Euphy's costume looked exactly like Suzaku's pilot uniform except it was for a girl, and Nina didn't wear a costume because all she had to was monitor the controls, so she was not required and nor did she want to wear a costume.

"Hey Suzaku looks like the new girl has a thing for you," whispered Rivalz. "I wish a girl was after me like that," he sighed looking longingly at Milly.

"Yeah," muttered Suzaku._ 'What the heck is wrong with her? She has a costume that looks like my pilot outfit, but who could be obsessed with me?_ _when did she even get that thing made? I just met her this morning!_' he thought.

"I don't even look like me," muttered Lelouch as he glanced at himself in the mirror.

"That's the whole point, silly Lulu. Now let's start setting up," said Milly.

Once the haunted house was set up and everyone was in there places, Milly came on the speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen of Ashford Academy, the Halloween Festival is now open for business!" the bing-bong at the end of the sentence told everyone that the announcement was over. All at once people started to flood in. many of the people headed for the haunted house. There were screams emitted from loudspeakers that sounded real enough to scare anyone away, but some of the students entered anyway. The first thing they saw was a person that looked very vaguely like Lelouch. He was bloody and had a knife? through his head. The boy jumped as the bloody person slowly lifted his head, as he had practiced, and said, "Beware, for the man who has inflicted such damage upon me will do the same to you. He lives beyond this point with his wife and they are forever feeding. If you wish to brave the two monstrosities continue, but if you heed my warning turn back," the person suddenly went limp and there was the sound of loud, heavy footsteps, courtesy of Nina, and the poor boy ran out of the haunted house screaming like a sissy while Lelouch allowed himself a small grin. This was the most fun he'd had all month.

Lots of others tried out the haunted house, but not one of them made it to the end, and only a handful of them made it past Lelouch though they ran out when they came face to face with Suzaku or Kallen. In the end the Halloween Festival was a big hit and very successful.

When Lelouch came home, Rolo was sitting in his room with Nunnaly visibly shaking. He'd made one attempt to escape and almost had a dagger through his hand, so he was good the rest of the night. Lelouch smiled at Sayoko and dismissed her, telling her she could have the rest of the night off. It had really been a great night.

END NOTE

Yes i know that this is probably the latest Halloween chapter added in the whole month, and i know it's late. but i'm on science olympiad at my school and i dont get home till 5:00, and i'v had a butt load of homework so i havent been on the computer for more than fifteen minutes total throughout the whole week so i'm really sorry. please stick with the story i'm not as hopeless as i seem. oh, and see that green button right there? click it and tell me what you think. it shall do you no harm!! LOL thanks in advance.


	8. Secret Santas

**NOTE**_: this is my early christmas gift to you guys, the other chapters will probably be up after christmas._

The month had gone by like the wind and it was now December. Three days from Christmas to be exact and Milly of course had everything planned out. This would be different than Thanksgiving since when she'd had Lelouch make a huge feast for everyone. Arthur had jumped on the table and knocked everything over, and the student council ended up having to go out to eat while Lelouch had stayed home to sulk. Suzaku could have sworn he saw a tear fall from said boy's cheek when he had entered his room. But now it was Christmas time, and not even Lelouch would act like a scrooge at this time of year.

Milly had planned a school wide Secret Santa thing and the teachers of every classroom were going around with a hat for the students to draw a name from, and that would be the person that they had to buy a gift for. The council members were called down to a meeting at this time to have a drawing among themselves. But there was more, for we all know Milly would never settle for something so simple.

"It'll be easier this way because we all know each other and what we like," replied Milly when Shirley had asked.

"Okay, is everyone here?" she asked as the student council settled into their respective seats.

"Everyone except Suzaku. He told me to tell you guys that he was sorry that he couldn't make it, but he had military duty today," said Kallen as she slipped onto her seat.

"I already knew that. I meant anyone other than Suzaku," replied Milly.

"No one else is absent otherwise," said Lelouch. Kallen was silently fuming in her seat because her response had been dismissed as if everyone knew. Which they did.

"Okay then," said Milly pulling out a hat, "it's time to draw names." She went around the table and everyone picked a name. Kallen got Shirley, Shirley got Lelouch, Lelouch got Rivalz, Rivalz got Milly, Milly got Nina, Nina got Euphy, and Euphy got Kallen.

"And we'll all pitch in for a present for Suzaku since he always works so hard as a Knight of the Round," said Milly. 'I'm going to get Suzaku the best present of all, and then maybe he'll like me,' thought Euphy with a smile.

"Oh no, you guys look! Arthur got out again," shouted Shirley as she watched in dismay as the gray cat jumped out the window and dashed away. Luckily they were on the first floor.

**Meanwhile**

Suzaku sat staring at the plate of jelly filled onigiris and swallow a bite of the one in his hand. It had been a slow day and eating Cecile's onigiris was about the most daring thing he'd done all day. Suzaku polished of the first onigiri then gulped down a glass of water. He turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd I know I'm a soldier, but don't you think this is too much? They train you for combat, not for bad food," said the young Japanese soldier. Cecile had gone on an errand and wouldn't be back for a while, and she had made them jelly filled onigiris for lunch, so Lloyd and Suzaku decided to make a bet. They had a pair of dice and tried to guess the closest to what it would land on. The one closest was the winner and the loser had to eat one of the rice balls. They had played the game six times and Suzaku had a total of six onigiris on his plate. To Suzaku it was like Fear Factor. Then out of either bad sportsmanship or a stomach ache, he'd quit and they decided to lounge around and mess with things, but Suzaku still had five more onigiris to eat which was what he was currently whining about.

"Yes, Suzaku you have to eat them or else you shouldn't have played the game," replied Lloyd as he tried to solve a Rubik Cube.

Suzaku sighed and shoved another one into his mouth, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to solve this thing." Lloyd held up the Rubik Cube.

"Oh." To say the least things got pretty boring when Zero wasn't attacking, and Suzaku knew it was wrong, but he wished Zero would attack. There was a dead silence in the room as Lloyd focused intently on solving the cube in his hand and Suzaku drifted to sleep. Needless to say, Knight of the Round or not, life in the military was boring most of the time.

"Piece of CRAP!!!" shouted Lloyd breaking the silence as he slammed the Rubik Cube onto the floor. His shout reverberated off the walls. Suzaku was jolted out of his slumber and fell out of his seat sending it sliding across the room. Cecile entered the room at that moment only to see a chair roll by. Suzaku sat up and looked over at the person in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Miss Cecile," he said.

"Hello Suzaku," she replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Suzaku your needed up—"

"Yes!! I'll get the Lancelot warmed up," said Suzaku.

"Let me finish," snapped Cecile, "I was saying that your needed upstairs. Sir Weinberg found a gray cat stuck in a tree and says he can't climb as well as you."

Suzaku sighed and his face fell, "Oh. I'm on my way." He started towards the door with his head down, silently sulking and whining that this would probably be the most exciting thing to happen during the day, which was pitiful.

Suzaku had retrieved the cat from the tree after getting bitten more than five times, and just when he was about to slap it out and watch it fall, it jumped onto his shoulder and stayed there until they were safely on the ground again. Once the deed was done he got a better look at it, "Arthur, how did you get here? Miss Cecile, I have to return this guy to my school. I have no idea how he got out, but I know he has to get back to the school."

"Oh, alright, but hurry back," she said as she turned to face him, but Suzaku had already taken off in the direction of Ashford leaving dust in his wake.

'Finally, a reason to leave,' thought Suzaku as he ran as fast as he could to Ashford. He arrived not too much later and entered the clubhouse, his destination: the student council room. When he entered said room everyone turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you guys look so surprised to see me?" he asked as he approached the table they were all circled around. Euphy sprang up from her seat and threw herself onto Suzaku in yet another awkward hug and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Kallen sat fuming, but once again ignored them. 'I hate that new girl. Throwing herself all over my Suza—'she paused and her eyes widened slightly, 'Did I just say 'my Suzaku'?!!'

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me?" she groaned softly, but Lelouch heard her. He quickly scribbled down a note and passed it to her, it read: ' Can we talk after the meeting?' she wrote down 'yes' and passed it back to him. Euphy's actions had made Suzaku forget all about the papers he had seen on the desk. He just stood there frozen, the already red blush on his face turning darker. Then Arthur decided he had waited long enough and he bit Suzaku's finger.

"Ouch!" he yelled out as he dropped the cat and glared at him accusingly.

"Oh, does it hurt much?" asked a concerned Euphy as she held the finger up to examine it.

"No, I get bitten all the time so it's fi—" he paused when he realize Euphy had put his finger in her mouth. He yanked it out and went to stand beside the person closest to him which, unfortunately, was Milly. She only pushed him forward and he stumbled and tripped, landing on Euphy. His hands were on either side of her head and his legs were on either side of hers. Suzaku quickly pushed himself off her and helped her up. His face was redder than Kallen's hair.

"I-I just came here to drop off Arthur!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. Euphy ran after him, and Kallen, no longer able to contain herself took off after them. The other occupants of the room just stared until Lelouch stood up and started towards the door.

"Meeting adjourned," he said

"Lelouch this meeting isn't over yet," Milly called out to him, but he only glared at her and left as if daring her to stop him.

Kallen was the first to catch up with Suzaku, and she was angrier than she was when Rolo had insulted her at dinner that night. She securely tucked her fingers into the back of his jacket and stopped, but Suzaku kept running causing her to slam into his back. 'It was a crappy plan anyway,' she thought.

"Euphy get off!" yelled Suzaku.

Kallen grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around.

"Do I look like that pink haired airhead to you ?! Suzaku what do you think you're doing? Is Euphemia your girlfriend or something!? Huh, or are you just trying to make me jealous, because if so congratulations you've succeeded!!"

At that moment Euphemia came up behind Suzaku and hugged him then she walked around him so that she was in front of him and hanging off his arm. Kallen's face grew red with anger and she yanked Euphy off Suzaku and pushed her into a wall. This time Kallen gave him a hug and a kiss, which were both returned kindly. She pulled away with tears in her eyes and pointed to Euphy.

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with her and I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that for some time now, Suzaku Kururugi," she smiled through her tears, but it didn't reach her eyes as she turned and ran back to the student council room to get her things.

"Kallen, wait!" Suzaku yelled, but it was in vain. For whether she heard him or not she didn't turn back or even acknowledge his shout.

"What was that? Oh well, now I have you all to myself," said Euphy as she tried another attempt at hugging him.

Suzaku was suddenly angry and he took it out on Euphy, "Oh my GOSH!!! Euphy I can't believe you haven't noticed yet!" he yelled pushing her away.

"Noticed what?"she asked in a soft voice, her head down and fingers clasped.

Suzaku almost felt guilty, but it was drowned out by anger and sorrow. "I'm not interested in you in any way, shape, or form!! You're annoying to me in the least, so just stop!! Stop with all the hugs and kisses and love notes that practically slit my throat when I open my locker. I'm tired of it and because of you, I just might lose the only girl I love. So Euphy please, we might be able to be friends, but I don't want any other kind of relationship with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being such a bother," she said standing there as Suzaku took towards where Kallen had gone. "I will make you fall for me, Suzaku Kururugi," she whispered to herself as she skipped happily to the car that awaited her outside. 'All I have to do is get that red head out of the way,' she thought with a grin.

Kallen had bumped into Lelouch in her fit of tears.

"Kallen what's wrong?" he asked, gently putting a hand on each shoulder. She shook her head.

"You can tell me anything," he said in a soothing voice pulling her into a hug.

"S-Suzaku i-is with Euphy, and there's nothing I can do about it," she wailed in to the crook of his neck.

"Suzaku may have let you down, but I wouldn't if you gave me a chance. You don't have to cry over a jerk," he said.

Kallen nodded. "I'll walk you home if it's what you desire." Another nod. The two went to retrieve her things and then headed for the girls dorm.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Kallen turned to face Lelouch.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to deal with my sadness," she said breaking the silence.

"It's alright Kallen because it's unhealthy to keep your feelings bottled up," he replied with a smile. Comforting people was not his thing, but he was doing a good job at it.

"I shouldn't have fallen for him anyway. It was my mistake," she said.

"…"

'You fricking fell for him!!' he yelled in his head. He unconsciously stumbled away from her. "Y-you fell for him?"

A nod and the tears were back flowing. "I knew I shouldn't have, but there was something about him... "Kallen's voice was too choked up for her to continue her sentence. She turned a sprinted towards the girls' dorm, leaving behind a very confused Lelouch. He didn't bother pursuing her. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with her even if he'd tried. So he just turned and headed back to the council room to get his things that he had forgotten.

Upon arriving in said room, Lelouch found a very dismayed Suzaku sitting at a desk with his head down.

"Where's Euphemia?" he asked, but got no reply from the brunet.

"What breaking one girl's heart isn't enough?" he asked with a mock laugh.

"Shut up," mumbled Suzaku.

Lelouch bent down beside him, "What was that?" he asked.

"Shut up," the reply came with more force than before.

"Huh?"

"Shut up!!" shouted Suzaku lifting his head to glare at Lelouch.

"Well, Suzaku, I don't think you should be the one that's upset—"the rest of the sentence died on Lelouch's lips as he was grabbed roughly by his shirt collar and slammed into a wall by an angry Suzaku.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" he yelled. Then his gaze softened and he dropped his supposed best friend to the ground as if he had a change of heart. Lelouch didn't move, he just watched as Suzaku headed to the table. He then grabbed his things and got ready to leave, but approached Lelouch once more and kicked him one good time between the legs and bent down next to his ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas." Then he left without another word.

END NOTE: sorry about the drama ^^" it just sort of happened Now u can review as a present to me MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	9. The Event

Chapter 9: The Event

Lelouch lay there as the pain subsided. Once it had done so he gathered his things and tried to act as nonchalant about what had happened as he could. Now was not the time to reflect, it was the time to act. He had to do so while Kallen was still angry at Suzaku. He dropped his things off in his room and headed for the girls' dorm to talk to Kallen.

When he arrived at her door, he saw Suzaku pounding in vain on said girl's door.

"Kallen, I just want to talk to you," he yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you though, so you can leave right this very moment because I don't have time to deal with you! Why don't you go talk with your precious girlfriend, I'm sure she'll appreciate your company," came his reply. With a sigh of defeat Suzaku sat down with his back to the door. He knew she would check to see if he had left sooner or later and he would be waiting there. He'd heard the pain in her voice and it only made him feel guiltier. He then took notice of the raven haired boy that had probably been watching him for some time.

"You just won't leave her alone will you," said Lelouch as he stepped past Suzaku and knocked on the door.

"Suzaku go away!" yelled Kallen.

"It's me, Lelouch. I need to talk to you." Kallen opened the door slightly to see if it was Lelouch, but the door slammed open since Suzaku had been leaning on it.

"Okay, come in," she said paying no attention to the brunet that now lay on his back. She turned and started towards the couch. Suzaku scramble up off the floor, push Lelouch back, and stepped into Kallen's dorm. Lelouch sighed as the door was slammed in his face and he heard the lock click into place. With another sigh he sat down against the door, it was his turn to wait.

Kallen had her back towards the door, so when she heard it close and lock she thought it was Lelouch. At least until she turned around.

"Suzaku! Get out!" she yelled as she picked up a vase, that had been sitting on the table beside her, and threw it at his head. Kallen's accuracy was right on par, but Suzaku was too quick and he dodged it. The vase shattered against the door. Lelouch, who had been leaning against the door, was slightly startled by the sound and thought it would be a better idea to sit against the wall in case Kallen threw any knives.

"What part of I don't want to deal with you don't you understand!!?!" she screamed. tears were streaming, unnoticed, from her eyes as a flood gate of emotions was opened.

Kallen was crying now, no longer able to keep her feelings bottled up. She felt regret for not going for Suzaku when she had the chance. She felt anger and sadness towards him for acting nonchalant about Euphy's actions. Tears rolled down to her chin and fell to the floor without making a sound. Her head was faced downwards, so her red hair covered her eyes. There was a dead silence other than the sound of Kallen's stifled sobbing. Suzaku took a cautious step forward, when Kallen didn't show any sign of reacting he walked slowly up beside her and pulled her into a comforting hug that was hesitantly returned.

After getting Kallen to calm down, Suzaku sat her down on the couch.

"Kallen, we need to talk," he said looking her in the eye. Kallen, on the other hand, was still angry. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said, "Why don't you go talk with Euphy since you love her so much."

Suzaku sighed, "Why do you keep saying that? The only one I like is you," he said. "So why can't you just accept that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you figure it out for yourself," Kallen retorted. _'Sugary words may ease up on the pain, but it doesn't heal the hole in my heart. He's only trying to comfort me. He and I both know he's falling for Euphy,' _she thought. And with every other thought similar to that one her resolve to be angry at Suzaku grew.

"Kallen be reasonable. Why do you hate Euphy so much?"

_'Because she throws herself all over you and you let her,'_ she thought, but she said, "I don't know. Why don't you figure it out for yourself?"

"Kallen, why are you being so aggravating!? I just want to know what's wrong so that I can fix it, but I can't fix anything without your cooperation."

A shrug.

"Kallen," whined the brunet.

"You can leave now."

"I don't want to leave; I want us to be at least friends again before I do leave."

A shrug.

Suzaku sighed, "Fine, be like that. You can stay angry at me as long as you want, but don't say I didn't try to mend our relationship from its tattered form." With that Suzaku left slamming the door behind him.

"You just don't understand," she whispered under her breath.

"Jeez, I'll never understand girls," said Suzaku with a sigh as he made his way down the hall. Lelouch had probably long since gone home because he had been in there for at least an hour, and when Suzaku did finally leave Lelouch was nowhere to be found.

Lelouch woke up the next morning to find that C.C had decided to throw Cheese-kun somewhere and use his to cuddle up to. He remembered how when he had come home last night C.C was nowhere to be found, so he'd collapsed on his bed and fell right asleep. Now he was trying to wriggle out of the grasp of the witch to get ready for school. _'Either I'm really as weak as people say I am, or C.C has a really strong grip,'_ he thought. He was making good progress until C.C had punched him in the head and mumbled, "Be still Cheese-kun."

Lelouch was tired, he had to get ready for class, and he was entirely fed up with this green haired witch.

"C.C, get off me!" he shouted shoving her away. The shove was just enough to wake her up. When she noticed the boy that she had been hugging so tightly a few seconds before, she shoved him away causing his to fall on the floor with a resounding _thump_.

"_C.C_!" he hissed glaring daggers at her.

She peeked sleepily over the side of the bed and grinned, "Oops," she said with a shrug. Then she snuggled back under the covers and promptly went to back sleep.

"Witch," grumbled Lelouch as he got up and dusted himself off. _'Ugh another day at school,_' he thought as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

During his first class of the day Lelouch's thought were interrupted by the all too familiar _bing-bong_ hat signaled an announcement. Milly's voice filled the room.

"Good morning everyone, guess what! I have a Christmas present for all the girls in the school. You get to vote for one of boy you would like to see on stage in the costume of your choice! The top two will do a special performance for you. Isn't that exciting!? The ballots will be passed out during lunch and you only get to vote today so don't forget. It will be held today after school, so don't miss out on this great opportunity! As soon as the bell rings everyone is to gather in the auditorium and we will announce the winners," the announcement ended and all the girls were talking about who they would vote for and what costume. Lelouch heard his name several times and each time he cringed. _'This is all Milly's fault,_' he thought.

Lunch was a hassle for all the student council members and students. Getting past the squealing girls was so difficult it wasn't even funny. Rivalz had dropped his lunch and when he tried to pick it up, it was trampled by anxious girls.

Rivalz sighed, "I don't see what the big deal is about your event, Milly," he complained as he scraped up the remains of his lunch from the floor.

"Well think about it this way, if you could choose one girl to go on stage in the costume of your choice…" said Milly.

"Oh, I get it." Rivalz was practically drooling on the floor.

"If you ask me it's just stupid and demeaning," said Lelouch as he took a bite of his sat down in the grass. As a response he was hit on the head with a piece of rolled up paper.

"Well, no one asked you," said Milly.

"I agree with Lelouch though, the whole idea is pretty embarrassing. I mean if I were voted up there it would _really_ suck," said Suzaku. "And we _all _know Lelouch will be voted into the top two."

"Hey you guys, I just got done filling out my ballot!" shouted Euphy as she jogged towards the group of friends. "Would you believe those lines? I voted for you Suzaku, and put you in a green puppy costume." She said excitedly as she sat down beside him. Kallen snorted.

"Now there's a thought," said Milly grinning

Suzaku groaned, _"Please_ tell me you're kidding," he said looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"Nope," she said. His hope crumbled

_'What possessed her to think that I would want to be in that stupid event? But I guess it wasn't up to me. Milly did say the guy of their choice,'_ he thought with a sigh. He sat there hoping that no one else voted for him.

All student council members were let out of their class half an hour before school actually ended so that they could start counting ballots.

"We wouldn't be here if Milly hadn't decided to throw some crazy last minute event," Rivalz complained as he sorted through the pile in front of him.

"Wow, there are a lot for Suzaku and Lulu," said Shirley, "You guys must be really popular."

"I'm pretty sure Lelouch is, but I'm not that popular among the student," said Suzaku. "I don't know why I got so many votes," he mumbled.

"For once I'm glad I didn't get any votes," said Rivalz, earning himself a glare from Suzaku and Lelouch.

After another half hour all the ballots were counted and Milly headed to the auditorium to announce the winners.

"Good afternoon everyone!" she shouted into the microphone, "Would you like to know who the winners of this event are?"

"YES!!" screamed the crowd.

"They are…" she opened an envelope and read the two names, "Lelouch and Suzaku!" there were squeals and shouts coming from every girl in the room.

"I'll be right back with our two winners," said Milly as she departed from the stage to find the two unfortunate boys.

"So other than you, who do you think won Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

"Don't say that Suzaku. I really hope I didn't win and I don't give a crap who did," replied Lelouch.

"You may not have wanted to, but you, I, and everyone else knows that you won."

Lelouch shrugged. Then Milly entered the room.

"Oh Lulu, I need you to accompany me, and I need you too Suzaku," she said grabbing their arms and giving them a tug.

"Why?" asked Suzaku. Lelouch rolled his eyes_._

"You're the winners silly," she replied.

"I'm not going to participate in this stupid event," said Lelouch yanking his arm free.

"Sorry Milly, but I don't really want to take part in it either," said Suzaku with a shrug. "People already hate me, I don't need them getting black mail material."

"Oh well Suzaku. You won, so you don't have a say in the matter." Milly gave their arms another tug. "Now come on."

Suzaku pulled his arm free of her hold and dashed off, "Sorry," he shouted over his shoulder as he turned a corner. _'There's no way i'm doing this,'_ he thought as he made a break for his dorm. Lelouch attempted the same, but only got so far before he was dragged to a dressing room literally kicking and screaming. Milly was upset that her winners didn't want to do it, so she made Lelouch dress up as a girl with extensions and all. She then left him with his dress and Shirley as his choreographer. Every time he refuse to do something she had permission to hit him with a ruler.

"Everyone, I need your attention. One of our winners for the Christmas Dance event that's being held in the auditorium has escaped! His name is Suzaku Kururugi. We need to scatter and find him before he gets too far! The student that finds his gets their budget increased three times its actual size, so hurry!" said Milly's voice over the intercom. There was an immediate crowd of students took off in every direction. No one thought to look in his dorm.

NOTE:** i've decided to stop putting notes at the top cuz something tells me some people just ignore them. anyways, sorry for the angst and drama in this and the last chapter ^^" **

** now the drama is over and i tried and get some humor into this chapter, but i think i failed epically. tell me what you thought and what costumes Milly should dress up our two winners in. remember that even though i dont put this every chapter that suggestions are always welcome. ^-^ hope you had a Merry Christmas and that the 2 chapters i put up this week made up for my late one last week.**

** Click that green button and tell me you opinion. please.  
**


	10. Finding Suzaku

NOT all i ask is that you read my long excuse at the bottom and stick with the story ^^" sorry for another late chapter

Chapter 10: Finding Suzaku

No one thought to look in his dorm, no one except Euphy. Well, her and her fan club, and they happened to have the crappiest way of sneaking up on a person. They whispered loud enough a person down the hall to hear them, they squealed at every command Euphy gave, and they knocked over/ broke too many things to count. So when they finally approached Suzaku, he knew two things, one is that they were the crappiest spies ever, and the other was that if Suzaku had an army he would never let Euphy lead it because she gave the dumbest orders. Their first order had been to find him, which made no sense since he was standing practically right in front of them, but the Euphy obsessed students made it look like they couldn't find him.

"Euphy, what are you doing?" Suzaku asked, as he turned to face her. He was tired of waiting for her minions to 'find' him and quit their stupid game of pretend, but after ten minutes he started to wonder if the fan girls/ boys were either blind, or just that stupid.

"Oh, there you are, Suzaku. We were just looking for you," she said. _'Wow, she really is an air head, and Lelouch calls me an idiot,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Just answer the question," he said.

"We came to bring you back to Milly so that you can do you performance," she said sweetly, "You see, I really like you Suzaku, and I would do anything to get you to like me even if I have to blackmail you." Suzaku stared at her and shivered, _'She's a crazy stalker, too,'_ he added to his earlier thoughts.

"You're twisted," he spat. But Euphy only giggled. That giggle that made Suzaku feel like she had escaped from some mental institution, that giggle that even had Lelouch creeped out.

"Oh Suzaku, you just don't get it," she giggled as she approached him.

"Wait a second, first of all how did you know where my dorm is, and now that you've found me exactly how do you plan on getting me to come back with you?"

"Oh… I guess I never thought I'd get this far," she replied with a shrug. By now the Euphy fan club was behind her making their annoying comments every now and then. Suzaku was so annoyed he thought about just beating every single one of them unconscious and hiding them in a closet, but decided against it since he couldn't hit girls. So he opted with just pushing them all out into the hall and slamming the door in their faces.

"Well, we gave it a try," said Euphy with a shrug as she headed for the exit.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was trying to do the dance steps, he really was. Okay no he wasn't, but this was too much for even him especially since he was forced to wear a dress and high heels. The steps went: left, right, dip, spin, right, right, left, spin, leap, Pierrette, left, right, and pose, but Lelouch was so busy complaining to himself that he missed a lot of the steps and got wacked by a ruler every three minutes or so. Shirley had left the choreography to Nina because she just couldn't bear hitting poor Lulu. And Lelouch didn't know why, but Nina took so much delight in hitting him with that ruler that he was going to have Sayoko check him for bruises when or if he ever got home from this nightmare. Basically, he'd had enough by the time Milly had returned from the auditorium.

"Milly, this is ridiculous I –", he started to complain.

"_You think so_," Milly hissed before he could finish his sentence. He could practically feel the anger radiating off her, and something in his head told him to shut up, so he did.

"…" Lelouch, for once in his life, was at a loss of words. He'd never seen Milly so upset, so he decided to just drop the subject of his complaint.

"_Well_?" said Milly seething with anger and frustration because she had never allowed anyone to escape her events, so the fact that Suzaku did had her blood boiling.

**Back in Suzaku's dorm**

Suzaku sat on his couch in deep thought. He was thinking of all the other events he had been dragged into. _'There was the time when Milly made me jump through a flaming hoop on Rivalz's motorbike._

_'If you can defy gravity by doing spin kicks then you can jump through a simple flaming hoop,' she'd said. If Lelouch hadn't been there with a fire extinguisher then I would have surely been toast,'_ he thought_. 'There was also the time when she'd had all the student council members sew a parachute, then she made me jump from the highest point in the school to test is out. Let's just say it epically failed and I had a broken leg. I learned that, without Lelouch, Milly couldn't really calculate that well. There was also–'_ _knock- knock_ Suzaku's reverie was broken by a knocking at his door. He ignored it, but with every second he did the knocks seemed to get louder and more insistent until they became constant poundings. With a sigh, Suzaku stood up and answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked thinking it was Euphy and her Euphy obsessed gang, but when he actually did look at the person who stood in his doorway he realized it was Kallen.

"Oh, Kallen, sorry I thought you were someone else," he said as he averted his gaze to the floor. He though it would be better not to mention Euphy to avoid a possible argument like last time.

"Suzaku…. I… just wanted to say I'm sorry," Kallen said. Suzaku heard a bit of a grudge in her voice as though she didn't really mean it, but being as trusting as he was he accepted her apology.

"I-it's okay, I mean it's my fault too. I guess I was just trying to –"

"It doesn't matter," Kallen interjected hastily before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Could you just… follow me, I want to show you something."

"Oh, okay." Suzaku grabbed his jacket and left following Kallen, happy that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't realize that she was leading him down the hall to the auditorium until she had opened the huge doors and practically shoved him in.

"Ah, there you are Suzaku," said Milly as she approached him. "You've caused quite a delay to my event. you know that? But I suppose it's okay, 'cause now you and Lelouch have to act out your costumes, and guess what your gonna be," she shove a green puppy suit into his arms and pointed towards the dressing rooms. "You're gonna be a puppy. Now go get dressed!"

Suzaku hurried off to his designated room to change his clothes with only two thoughts in his head,_ 'Don't get Milly mad, and willingly participate in all her events whether or not I want to or else she'll get mad.'_ He sighed as he closed the door and began unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

_'Heh, mission accomplished,_' Kallen thought to herself as she made her way slowly down the hall, to the exit, and to her dorm. 'I forgiv_e__ him, but a little revenge never hurt anyone,'_ she was so content with her idea that she awarded herself with an early visit to her mother at the hospital.

"Lelouch! Go change," Milly shouted pointing towards the now vacant dressing room in a green puppy costume. I was very similar to the one that he wore when Milly threw a party for Arthur except that it was a green dog instead of a blue cat.

"What do you mean go change, why the_ *CENSORED_* did you make me dress up like a girl and learn all these stupid dance moves?!! Not to mention the uncountable bruises I'll have from Nina smacking me with that_ *CENSORED*_ ruler for tripping! Now you want me to change clothes, and a costume of the emperor no less?!" Lelouch shouted angrily. Milly almost felt sorry for him because she knew that Lelouch harbored a deep hatred for the emperor, but the girls opinions mattered didn't they?

With a sigh Milly walked back out on stage, "Listen up! Would you girls rather see Lelouch dressed up as the emperor or a ballerina?" she asked the crowd.

"_Ballerina!!_!" shouted the crowed without any hesitation.

"Okay, thank you," said Milly as she went back stage again. "Lelouch, you're lucky this time," she said throwing a purple ballerina costume to him. Lelocuh spluttered and glared, but realized that this was better than that emperor costume.

It took Lelouch five minutes to get dressed, but he refused to leave the dressing room once he was in costume.

"Lelouch, hurry up. I want to get this over with. If you don't want me to bust down the door then come on," Suzaku said knocking on the door of the dressing room that Lelouch was currently in.

"Wait, I—"

"_Lelouch_! If you don't hurry up in there I will have Suzaku bust the door down, now_ get out_!" screamed Milly. She had been counting every minute and was losing her patience.

"…" Lelouch was once again at a loss of words, he didn't want to come out in the ridiculous ballerina costume, but he didn't want to get flattened by the door when Suzaku knocked it down.

"Okay Suzaku, go ahead," said Milly.

"A-are you _serious_ Madam President?" asked Suzaku as he looked from Milly to the locked door.

"If I _wasn't_ serious would I have said that? Now do it!" she screamed losing what was left of the little patience she had. Suzaku backed up and slammed his shoulder into the door effectively knocking down the door. Lelouch was then dragged out of the room by Suzaku.

"Okay so you have five minutes each to act out your costumes. Suzaku you can act like a dog. Lelouch you can act like a Ballerina, you already look like a girl so all you have to do is act the part."

Lelouch sighed and Suzaku chuckled, "At least I have the least embarrassing costume," he said.

"Shut up," hissed Lelouch.

"No one will take you seriously when your dressed as a ballerina, you know that right?" said Suzaku.

"…Shut up!"

"Alright Lelouch, you go first," whispered Milly pushing him towards the stage.

"I'd rather not," he said slipping out of her grip and going backwards to the dressing room.

"…" Milly was so outraged that she couldn't even form words. But what really set her off was when Suzaku began to walk away also.

"You will absolutely do this!!!!" she yelled, but the two just continued to walk away. Heaving a sigh, Milly went onto the stage with the hopes that the girls of the school wouldn't hate her.

"I- I have some terrible news. Our two winners absolutely refuse to take part in this event, so it's canceled. Sorry for wasting your time. Enjoy the rest of your day," she said, "And don't hate me," she whispered to herself as she walked off stage.

*Lelouch*

Lelouch was with Suzaku, and they were both headed for home. Both had changed into regular clothes and escaped the evil clutches of Milly.

"I can't help but feel a bit guilty," said Suzaku.

"She'll get over it," Lelouch replied as they made their way to the exit of the building.

"No, Lelouch. You and I both know that she'll only make things harder for us in her next event."

Lelouch shrugged. "She's done worse to me before. I know what she's capable of, and it may be a lot, but I'm pretty sure I've been through worse."

"Whatever you say Lelouch."

*Milly*

"I'll get them back, just wait until tomorrow," Milly said to herself as she entered her dorm. She immediately took out some paper and started drawing out a map of the school grounds and planning where to put traps. This is why no one refused Milly.

* * *

END NOTE- yes a week late i know, but it wasnt my fault. i had a better version of this chapter on a flash drive, but it was corrupt so i had to rewrite the whole chapter. them microsoft word wouldnt work for me and i had to find an access code which i didnt have. and when i finally got it up and running last weekend i drew a blank, and when i remembered what i wrote and got past that, i got the worst writers block ever and couldnt think of anything.

i know some of you were looking forward to reading about the event, but i just didnt know how to make it play out. i'm also sorry that the chapters so short after waiting so long. i'll try to work on that. hope you enjoyed the chapter though.

PLEEAS REVIEW if you want the next chapter on time. tell me what you want Milly to do for revenge or any suggestions. i'll somehow use them all or try to. ^-^

onece again i'm sorry. ^^" this chapter was rushed.


	11. A New Idea

"I've got it!" Milly shouted excitedly after sitting at her desk and scribbling out plans for hours. She stood up and did a little victory dance and sat back down. Too giddy to sleep for the two hours she had left. Se scribbled down her scheme and jumped into her bed giggling until her tiredness and fatigue overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

Lelouch had to admit to himself that the next morning when he woke up he was completely dreading school._ 'Who knows what kind of scheme Milly's come up with?'_ He slowly pulled on his uniform and practically dragged his feet down the stairs

"Big brother, why do you look so stressed?" asked Rolo as Lelouch took a seat across from him and Nunnaly.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied waving his hand dismissively. _'I wish it really was nothing,'_ he thought with a sigh.

"Good morning Master Lelouch," said Sayoko as she placed his breakfast in front of him. Today it was pancakes.

"Good morning Sayoko," he replied as he picked up his fork and knife and cut into one of the pancakes.

"Good morning everyone," Nunnaly chimed in happily.

"Good morning Nunnaly," said Lelouch with a smile on his face that he preserved for Nunnaly and Nunnaly only. He preserved a scowl and an occasional smirk for Rolo.

After finishing off breakfast, cleaning the dishes and the house, seeing Nunnaly off to school, and anything else that would further delay his having to go to school, Lelouch reluctantly left for school. _'Oh god, what did I do?!'_ he scolded himself,_ 'I should have just went along with Milly's stupid idea.' _His head hung in remorse as he entered his fifth class of the day. _'Crap, not late enough,'_ he thought as he started towards his seat.

"Mister Lamperouge," said the teacher as he entered the classroom, "Miss Milly has asked for all of the student council members to come to a meeting for the rest of the day.

"Yes sir, thank you," Lelouch replied as he turned and left the room._ 'Oh no!'_ he thought as he headed for his dreaded destination, the student council room dun-dun-_DUN!_

"Why hello Lelouch," greeted Milly in a mischievous tone when said boy entered the room. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I'll be telling you all about my newest idea!" she said enthusiastically.

Everyone groaned and mumbled except Rivalz who stood up punched his fist in the air and said, "Wahoo!" and clapped.

"Shut up Rivalz," said Kallen throwing a paper ball at him and hitting him square in the forehead.

"At least _someon_e has some enthusiasm," said Milly before continuing. "Anyway, we're gonna have Lelouch and Suzaku hide, and the person that finds one of them gets to go on a date with the one they found to wherever they want, and I'll be paying."

"I think that's a horrible idea," said Lelouch obviously having learned nothing of his previous mistakes of disagreeing with Milly's events, and there had been a lot of times when he suffered for those mistakes.

"I think it's great," said Shirley. '_I'll finally have a chance to snatch Lulu up for myself,_' she thought with enthusiasm.

"Suck up," said Kallen accusingly and she glared at Shirley who shrugged.

"Suzaku,what do you think?" asked Milly, noticing how quiet he'd been.

"….." Suzaku didn't know what to say, he didn't want to anger Milly any more than he already had, but he had nothing good to say about this one, and he didn't want to lie, so he'd stayed quiet.

"Suzaku you haven't said a thing this whole meeting. I demand to know what you think!" Milly repeated in a sharper tone with her hands on her hips.

With a sigh and a gulp Suzaku answered, "I-I think it's a great idea." he sent Lelouch an apologetic glance which was returned by a glare.

"I completely agree with you Suzaku!" shouted Euphy as she, for the fifth time that meeting, threw herself around him. He shrugged her off and stepped closer to Kallen passing her a note that he had scribbled down the night before.'Jez, she's staring to act like Gino now

**_ 'Why did you sell me out?_**' it said. Kallen picked up her pen and wrote down her reply before handing it back.

It read:'_**I said that I forgive you, but i never said that i wouldn't get revenge.'**_

Kallen sent him a small smile before turning her attention back to Milly, but it was too late. Milly had already noticed that she had lost the attention of two of her members.

"What are you doing my little love birds? Is that a note I see, are you writing love letters again?" Milly asked teasingly as she reached for the piece of paper Kallen was holding. Kallen snatched it away from her presidents grasping hands before she could get it. Everyone's attention was turned to them as Milly mad another fruitless attempt to grab the piece of paper. Kallen stood up and bolted out the door.

"It wasn't event that serious," Suzaku mumbled as he took Kallen's now vacant seat.

Milly shrugged, "Anyway, the event will take place in two days, but right now we're gonna play hide-and-seek to find the best hiding spot on campus. Suzaku and Lelouch will hide and the rest of us will be the seekers."

"That's not very fair Milly," said Suzaku, "We all know that Lelouch has a very small tolerance for physical activities. It doesn't matter how much time you give us 'cause by the time you guys are done counting Lelouch will be at some tree trying to catch his breath."

Rivalz snickered which caused Lelouch to glare at him. He immediately shut up.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right Suzaku. In that case I'll just auction you guys off! Is that better?" asked Milly with an innocent smile.

"N-no! Milly that's not what I meant at all!" said Suzaku panicking.

"Ohh... too late, I don't care anymore. That is what we'll do," Milly said making her way to the door. "Meeting adjourned. Don't forget to come after school tomorrow." she waved pleasantly and disappeared out the door.

Soon after Milly had left the other student council members filed out, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku in the room alone while they gathered their things.

"You know what? I think you should just shut up sometimes, Suzaku," said Lelouch as he grabbed his things and left the room. In his mind Lelouch silently thanked Suzaku for saving him from a death of physical exertion.

Kallen had decided to rip up the note and head back to the meeting, but when she got there the room was empty.

"What the crap!!!" she shouted to the vacant room before storming off to her dorm.

'Now that I think about it, the note wasn't really even that important,' she thought as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Sometimes I'm just really dumb," she mumbled to herself as she threw herself into her bed and took a nap.

Meanwhile Euphy had been gathering a huge sum of money to buy Suzaku with. She now had 20,000 yen, and sh ekept getting more. All she had to do was ask her father. he spoiled her, and therefore she had the strong belief that her bid would get her a date with Suzaku.

"I'll definitely win get him!" she squeled with excitement as she opened the door to her hidden closet. And inside that closet was a shrine to Suzaku. Euphy hummed happily as she added another picture of him to the amazingly huge collection of things that he had either used or touched. She had pieces of gum that he had chewed, locks of hair fro a brush that she had obtained (stolen), and hundred of pictures of him that she had had her fan club take. She had an uncountable amount of things stuffed into the once neat walk-in closet. Euphy picked up one of the pictures of her beloved (victim of one- sided love) and kissed it.

"You shall be mine Suzaku Kururugi," she said as she carefully placed the picture down, and giddily skipped out of the hidden closet closing it quietly behind her and leaving her room.

"One more picture wouldn't hurt," she said as she tip toed out the door and headed for the boys' dorm.

Suzaku had been trying to sleep, it was too late to find a decent television show, but he suddenly felt like there was someone else in the room. He'd listened for a minute and heard nothing, but the suspicion was still there. So to get rid of his paranoia, Suzaku quietly stood and flicked on the light. He jumped when he spotted Euphy perched on his window sill with her camera pointed at him.

"Euphy?!!!" he shouted the camera flashed in his eyes, temporarily blinding him while she jumped out of the first story window and took off running.

"Thanks Suzaku!!" Euphy shouted to him after she was a good fifty feet away. "Oh shoot, I wanted a picture of him sleeping, but i guess angry is even better. At least I got something extra for my troubles." She held up an article of clothing and hugged it.

Suzaku rubbed his eyes and opened them to an empty room.

"What the heck was that!?" he shouted to no one inparticular as he made a mental note to start locking that window before he left, or went to sleep. Then he noticed that something was missing. 'Hey wait, where's my shirt!'

"Jeeze, I'm tired of being harassed by that psychotic pink haired stalker," he grumbled as he pulled the covers over his body and drifted off to sleep. He didnt want to be bidded off to her, but he knew she had the money. Suzaku's sleep was anything,but peaceful. He had the worst nightmare possible.

END NOTE:_ i know this chapter is what 2, 3 weeks late__, but i had the worst case of writer's block and my computer was hacked again and i couldnt access the file for this chapter cuz we still dont hve microsoft word, but i figured i should try to get this chapter up using the document manager thing on my profile and it worked. as u can see. but i'm so sorry!!! i'm trying to do better, but these darn hackers keep getting into my computer and screwing everything up. _T-T_  
_

_i'll start the next chapter at school and finish it here, it should be out early so there should be 2 more chapters this week. if this one seemed hurried its because i didnt wnt you to wait any longer. _

Thanks to my awesome reviewers and i hope u will review for this chapter also. i have a great idea for the next chapter or so, so there's no need to worry. ^-^ about it being this late. Thanks to those who stick with the story!!! And thanks to the person who gave me the awesome idea for this chapter, i forgot who, please forgive me for not remembering. if i didnt mention it earlier i'm telling u now that Suzaku is a Knight of the Rounds, so therefore he knows Gino, anya, etc.


	12. Preparations and Confrontations

Chapter 12- Preparations and Confrontations

When Suzaku woke up he broken into a frantic sweat and look around just to make sure that Euphy was no longer in his room. '_Ugh. Euphy, just the sound of that name makes me want to gag. The freak,_' Suzaku thought as he got up and dressed for school. He hadn't forgotten about the auction today, and he was more terrified than Lelouch ever could have been._ 'At least he doesn't have a freaky pink haired stalker.'_

Lelouch may not have had a freaky stalker, but he was painfully aware of all the girls in the school that wanted to date him, and that was enough to freak him out. The school had enough money, so that reason for the auction was ruled out, so the only other reason would be that this was Milly's revenge. Her revenge is usually dreadful, but Lelouch had gone through worse, he just didn't like the idea of being sold to a girl for a day. He and to do whatever the girl wanted to_. Anything_. it was a terrifying thought, but it was the consequence for disobeying Milly. _'Who knows,_' thought Lelouch as he headed out the door and towards the school, '_maybe she'll take it easy on me this time. Pfft! Dream on.'_ he thought as started his walk to to the now dreaded academy.

As Lelouch entered his first class the teacher entered behind him and closed the door. when he'd started to prepare the day's lesson, the intercom came on and Milly's voice drowned out any noise that there had been.

"Good morning everyone! I know my latest event didn't work out because of two unwilling winners," she sniffed as if she were going to cry, "but i have a new one planned that those same two boys will participate in whether they want to or not. I will be auctioning off Suzaku and Lelouch after school tomorrow. whoever bids the highest gets a date with which ever on they want. The school will be paying so they have to go anywhere the bidder wants to, and the bidders can go wherever they want to. Doesn't that sound great?!!! So if you have any kind of crush or feelings for Suzaku Kururugi or Lelouch Lamperouge then please attend and bid on the one want. Thank you,"

After the announcement the room was once again filled with noise until the teacher cleared his throat loudly and began talking.

"For today's lesson we will be...."

Lelouch had stopped listening after mind was focused in the auction. _'What if I'm stuck with some rich, stuck up brat, or worse Nina!'_ at that thought he could have cried._'She's always so quiet, how would I know if she liked me?'_ Lelouch covered his mouth as he made a gagging noise. '_I refuse to believe in that possibility!_' he thought sternly as he turned his attention back to the teacher. If only to get his mind off of his cruel fate.

All day all Suzaku did was nod off in his classes and get yelled at for doing it. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep after the Euphy incident. He'd worked his hardest to avoid her all day but his attempts were fruitless, and he was starting to fear that she had inserted a chip in him while he was sleeping.

By lunch time Suzaku had received a total of 1,597 texts from Euphy. All of them said _'You will be mine Suzaku Kururugi!', _and by the 2,709 text he'd gotten Suzaku started to think that Euphy really was the mad-pink-haired-stalker-that-couldn't-take-no-for-an-answer that he had always known she was.

"Suzaku you look really worn out," said Euphy, smiling her evilly sweet smile as she walked over and sat beside him, much to Suzaku's dismay and Lelouch's amusement. 'She acts as if she had never broken into my dorm last night, taken my picture, _and stolen_ my _shirt_.' Suzaku thought as

"Get away from me you she demon!!" Suzaku said as he quickly stood up and ran away, or at least that's what he thought about doing, but being the gentleman that he is he answered politely saying, "Yeah, some... weird stuff happened last night and I'm just really tired." He scooted away from her a bit.

Kallen looked them from the other side of the circle of friends/ student council members sitting on the grass eating lunch and glared. Suzaku knew how much she hated Euphy, so he was amazed at how long she could keep up her nice facade around her before she pounced on the other girl for acting so bluntly about a nonexistent relationship between her and Suzaku.

_'I wonder what happened last night. Suzaku is usually so alert,_' she thought.

**_'Hey Suzaku, I need to talk to you for a minute. Come with me?'_** Kallen scribbled down on a piece of paper before throwing it at Suzaku's head and getting up to leave for a secluded area where they could _talk_ alone. As in without any interruptions from Euphy. Suzaku easily caught the note, opened it, and immediately got up to follow her as she disappeared behind a corner. Lelouch watched as Suzaku got up and went after Kallen, _'Maybe I should follow and see what's going on, or maybe I should act inconspicuous and just leave them alone for a moment. No, I'll go check it out_' he decided as he stood up and headed in the opposite direction. _'I'll just go a different wa_y.'

"Where do think everyone's going?" inquired Euphy as she watched Lelouch get up and go in the opposite direction of her one true love (poor Suzaku) and the apparently jealous red head.

"I don't know," said Shirley watching Lelouch until he was out of site, _'He's mine!_ _I'll be the highest bidder for him no matter what I have to do'_ she thought enthusiastically. (I know the thought was random)

Euphy got up and went the way Suzaku had.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Shirley.

"To go check on Suzaku and Kallen. Just to make sure their okay,' Euphy replied before turning that same corner that the others had.

It didn't take long to find them, so when she finally had Euphy walked over and wrapped her arms around Suzaku's shoulders and giggled. "Guess who," she said. Euphy noticed the glare that was sent to her from Kallen before Suzaku slipped out of her grasp and walked over to Kallen's side.

"What do you want?" asked Kallen heatedly. She obviously wasn't very fond of the pink haired female that now stood in front of the two.

"I just came to check on _my _Suzaku." she replied putting an emphasis on 'my'.

"Your Suzaku? Euphy I don't know what your talking about, but if you haven't already realized this, Suzaku doesn't like you. Not only that but he belongs to no one!" said Kallen just about ready to pounce on the other girl as Suzaku had earlier predicted.

"Uh, Kallen...," said Suzaku softly, but she didn't hear so she kept on lecturing Euphy.

"We all know you're an airhead, but how many times does he have to tell you that he's not interested?! Jeez, you must be really dense," said Kallen crossing her arms and finally ending her rant.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that!" shouted Euphy. "Do you know how much political power my father has(1)?! So don't lecture me on what's mine or not..."

"Euphy," Suzaku said stepping between the two, "I've told you before that I don't like you like that, and I'd have probably have excepted you as a friend if you hadn't been so.... downright creepy. But I'll say this once more, I'm not interested, okay?"

"Okay," said Euphy, her voice was starting to crack as tears fell down her cheeks. She turned and ran away sobbing.

Suzaku looked at Kallen and said," Do you think I was to hard on her?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Of course not, but how come you didn't just let me beat her up, stupid brat was getting on my nerves," Kallen replied as the walked back to the group. Lelouch came from behind the nearby bushes as the two friends left.

"Wow, Kallen seems to really like Suzaku," he said, a bit depressed that his chances with her were dimming. He then headed back to the small group also.

As soon as everyone got back, the bell rang for signaling the end of lunch.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at the student council meeting today," said Milly as she left for her upcoming class. Everyone else dispersed soon after she had gone.

By the end of the day Lelouch was once again dreading the upcoming auction,but this time it wasn't just dread of being bought for a day, it was the fear of who would buy him. When he'd opened his locker to retrieve his coat and book bag before he went to the meeting he was ambushed by love notes. There had to be at least a hundred of them, but Lelouch decided that instead of reading them all he would just dump them, but he decided to make better use of them. So when the hall had cleared and everyone was off school premises he went to Suzaku's locker and shoved them all into there. After the deed was done he left for the council meeting. But Suzaku had watched him do it fro around the nearby corner, so when he opened his locker he held a bag out under it and caught all the love notes in there before making his way to the meeting.

As Suzaku walked into the meeting room with a bag in tote. That was the first thing Lelouch notice when he turned to see who had entered.

"Lelouch I saw you stuffing these in my locker," he said dropping the bag in front of said boy allowing some of the love letters to spill out. "I just want to know why you would be putting love letters into my locker. So why?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Suzaku why would you think that I put those dumb letters into your locker? Euphy could have done it," replied Lelouch.

"Like I said i saw you do it," Suzaku persisted.

"Whatever you say Suzaku."

"Well they're not mine. I looked at the first one and it said _to Lelouch._"

"Whatever," said Lelouch, gathering up the love note and depositing the in the trash.

"Lelouch that wasn't very nice!" chided Milly.

"So, I wouldn't have the time to read them all anyway," he replied with a shrug.

With a final look that said 'shame on you' Milly turned away and stated the meeting. "Anyway, today we're gonna decorate the gym for the auction!"

"Oh joy," mumbled Lelouch sarcastically. Milly rolled her eyes at him and said, "So let's all go down to the auditorium and get started." She then grabbed Lelouch at the elbow and proceeded down to the auditorium with him in tote and the rest of the student council following closely behind.

They put up banners, balloons, hid exploding confetti, and put up whatever else Milly wanted.

"Milly where do you want me to put this confetti?" Nina asked shyly.

"You can put it over there," said Milly pointing towards the right side of the stage.

"Okay," Nina mumbled in reply. As she walked over tot eh designated spot she dropped the canister of confetti and it exploding making everyone in the auditorium jump at the resounding_ bang_. The top of the canister flew off and hit Nina in the fore head and she was out like a light the instant it made contact with her head. Everyone rushed over to see if she was okay, except Suzaku since she wouldn't have wanted him near her even if she was on her deathbed and Kallen was also one of the last people to her aid because she hated Nina for hating Japanese, she refused to call her people Elevens, and when the two had finally caught up with their fellow student council members she was out cold. And if anyone had looked at Kallen they would have seen a small satisfied smile bloom on her face.

'_Karma,' _was her only thought while she giggled in her head.

"We should take her to the nurse," said Milly. Everyone immediately looked at Suzaku.

"What?" he asked.

"Suzaku carry Nina down to the nurse," commanded Milly.

"But-"

"No buts!" said Milly.

"Milly your not listening!" Suzaku said getting a bit aggravated.

"Suzaku, carry her down to the nurse now!" Milly said sternly.

With a sigh Suzaku picked up Nina's limp body and started down to the nurse's office. About halfway there she opened her eyes a bit and immediately recognized the face she was looking up at.

"Let me go you Eleven!!" she shrieked kicking and punching and thrashing.

"Nina calm down, You got knocked out. I was just taking you down to the nurse," he tried to explain, but Nina was shrieking so loudly that she didn't hear him. Then one of her surprisingly painful punches connected solidly with Suzaku's jaw, and when he moved one of his hands to cradle it she thrashed again and Suzaku accidentally dropped her. Nina's head collided with the floor and she was once again out cold. Suzaku smiled a bit, picked her up, and once again started on his way to the nurse's office. This time he was humming a happy tune and this time she didn't wake up. Suzaku had successfully dropped Nina off at the nurse's office without any further problems and headed back to the auditorium.

When he got back everyone had finished decorating and they were taking all the extra balloons and stuff back to the meeting room.

"Suzaku why's your cheek all red?" asked Euphy, running up beside him.

Suzaku glanced nervously at Kallen who wasn't paying attention and replied, "Oh, well Nina... punched me."

"Woud you like me to-" Euphy started to say, but Kalllen interrupted.

"Hey Suzaku, could you carry this?" asked Kallen. Without waiting for an answer she put it on his hands and picked up another box.

"Come on we gotta take this stuff back down to the room," said Kallen.

"Oh, okay," Suzaku replied as he left Euphy behind and started towards the Student council room.

"Two can play at that game," Euphy muttered darkly to herself and pulled out her cell phone.

As soon as Suzaku put the box down on the table in the meeting room his cell phone rang, he'd gotten a text.**_ I will not quit until you are mine Suzaku Kururugi!_** it read. ' Euphy's really starting to freak me out," he thought as he deleted the message and returned his cell phone to his pocket.

Lelouch grinned when he realized that Euphy was an absolute airhead who had been spoiled her whole life because her father owned a sakuradite company and thus had lots of money. 'Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least," Lelouch thought with a chuckle.

END NOTE:_Okay so technically this chapter isnt late cuz i finished it at exactly 10:07 Suzanday January_31, 2010 so the only hing i will apologize for is that i said i would try to get 2 chapters up this week, but i couldnt cuz of Science olympiad (an after school activity for those of u that dont know) and we had a competition Saturday that i had to get up at 4:00 AM for and i didnt get home till 7 and we've had practice everyday this week, ans on top of all that i still had homework. but i will try again this week to get out 2 chapters but no promises. kay?

On another note, i really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter that i only had a few days to write and thanks very much to my reviewer. please review for this chapter. tell me who you want to win the bids for Suzaku and Lelouch. THANKS VERY MuCH to those of you who have stayed with the story no matter how late or hopeless i may be at times. ^-^

(1) like lelouch said euphie's dad owns a sakuradite company, i'm not sure how much power that position holds so if i'm wrong let me know THANKS.


	13. The Auction

NOTE: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!! people say that i have made Euphy too pushy therefore i shall pull back and let her accept the blooming relationship of Suzaku and kallen. at least for now. She wont be as much as a bother, but it'll still be there. but i appologize for making her so hateable cuz for the record i really liked her character and almost cried when she died in the anime. BTW thanks for reviewing _MoonlitxAngel_ (whom i can always count on to review) and _Seyary Minamoto_. my Only 2 reviewers for my last chapter and they get my highest regards. i will put 2 chapters for the auction cuz i onl;y have today to get this out, one for if kallen won the bid on suzaku and another for if euphy won. then vote for the one you liked the best and the story will continue in that direction ENJOY!!! ^-^

* * *

_ Chapter 13:The Auction (Euphy's Winning Bid) _

The most dreaded day in Suzaku and Lelouch's lives had finally come, and it was time to get it over with. The school day had gone by too fast for them to be completely ready for their cruel fate plotted by Milly. Suzaku turned the corner and entered the student council room. '_Think of it this way,_' he thought trying to reassure himself, _'all I have to do is wait until I hear Milly announce the winning bidder then I can leave.'_ That thought only made him worry more about the possibility of Euphy having the winning bid. After all her father does own a sakuradite company. She has all the money she wants.

"Oh, hi Suzaku. Are you ready for the auction?' asked Shirley. Suzaku looked up and plastered on a smile.

" As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he responded.

"Well, your tux is over there." Shirley pointed to a white tuxedo hanging on a clothes rack in the corner of the room. "All you have to do is get dressed and head down to the auditorium. Millys waiting for you." She giggled, "It's packed with girls. Nunnaly's there too. I even saw some guys , bizarre isn't it? So many people are there just to bid on you and Lulu. Euphy looked pretty excited, she had this huge wad of cash. The biggest one I've seen so far."

"Yeah," replied Suzaku suddenly having a scary thought of a guy being the highest bidder, or worse Euphy could win and he would have to pretend to enjoy his date with her. Suzaku started to turn pale, "I-I'll go get dressed now."He yanked the tux off the clothes rack and rushed into the dressing room. Shirley pulled out her cellphone and dialed Milly's number.

"Hello," said Milly.

"Um Milly, I feel bad for doing this to Suzaku. He seemed like he was going to be sick when I said there were boys there, and when I mentioned Euphy he went pale," said Shirley. She regretted making her friend look like that even if it was sort of funny.

"Well, if he'd just gone with my other event then he wouldn't be in this one," stated Milly matter of factly.

"But Madam President it-"

"No buts!," said Milly

"But,"

"What did I _just _say?!"

"You said no buts, but I think that giving Euphy the money to win was sort of cruel when it's noticeable that he likes Kallen. And not to mention the way Euphy's been interfering every time they try to talk. You're giving her the upper hand," Shirley complained.

Milly shrugged, but since Shirley couldn't see it she said, "So. This is what he gets for denying me the pleasure of laughing at him in a dog costume and Lelouch dressed as a ballerina. That could have been great black mail material. I would have finally had some dirt on Lulu!" she whined.

"It's still wrong," Shirley persisted.

"Whatever, just make sure he gets down here on time. There's only five minutes til the auction starts."

"Okay," Shirley said before hanging up.

Suzaku came out of the dressing room a few minutes later,

"Wow Suzaku you look great!" exclaimed Shirley looking him up and down. "You better hurry down to the auditorium there's only three minutes til the auction starts!"

"Alright, see you later!" he said as he made a mad dash for the auditorium.

He was there with a minute to spare since it wasn't too far away.

"Milly I'm here," he said upon his entrance.

"Oh, great," she said pushing him toward the closed curtains, "cause' you're up first."

Milly went through the curtains with Suzaku following closely behind. Once on the stage she pointed to the spot where she wanted Suzaku to stand and headed over to the microphone.

"Hello students of Ashford. Thank you for coming, I won't let you down this time. Today we only have two boys to auc-" she was interrupted when Rivalz ran up to her and gave her an envelope. He stood beside her while she read it. Milly looked up, put her hand over the microphone, and turned her attention to Rivalz.

"Are you sure," she asked in a hushed tone. Rivalz nodded vigorously and Milly sighed, "Fine, there's a spare tux in the council room, you have ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks Milly," he whispered before speeding away, an almost jovial bounce in his step.

Taking her hand way from the mike Milly turned her attention back to the crowd of students and said, "Sorry about that little interruption. Ahem, anyways, we only have _three_ boys to auction off today, but I'm grateful that so many of you came. To bad there will only be three winners." _'Or two winners and one very unlucky girl,'_ she thought with a small laugh.

"So let me introduce you to one of the first boy that some lucky girl will have the pleasure to spend time with tonight, Suzaku Kururugi! We will start with a price of 100 hundred yen," she said.

"300 yen!" shouted a girl in the far back.

"Ooh 300 yen, anyone got 400?"

"500 yen," shouted Kallen.

_' Hu she's here? I thought she wasn't into stuff like this_,' Suzaku thought to himself.

"700 yen," shouted Euphy.

"700 yen going once, going twi-"

"1,000 yen!!" shouted Kallen._ 'This is all I have, I hope she doesn't have anymore.'_ she thought

"1,000 yen going once, go-"

"2,000 yen!" shouted Euphemia. Kallen's face fell.

"2,000 yen going once, going twice, sold to the pink haired girl with a huge wad of cash!!" shouted Milly her gavel at Euphy.

At the very moment when it was announced that _she_ had won, Suzaku passed out. The last thing he saw was Milly running towards him as he fell.

**Author's Note:** _okay so this one is for if euphy won. keep going for kallen's winning bid (The beginnings will be mostly the same but the auction will be different.) tell me which one u liked better in your reviews. ^-^ yes it even seems rushed to me. i dont like it but i only had 3 day to do this or else it'd be longer. and all around better.  
_

_ Chapter 13: The Auction (Kalllen's Winning Bid)_

The most dreaded day in Suzaku and Lelouch's lives had finally come, and it was time to get it over with. The school day had gone by too fast for them to be completely ready for their cruel fate plotted by Milly. Suzaku turned the corner and entered the student council room. '_Think of it this way,_' he thought trying to reassure himself, _'all I have to do is wait until I hear Milly announce the winning bidder then I can leave.'_ That thought only made him worry more about the possibility of Euphy having the winning bid. After all her father does own a sakuradite company. She has all the money she wants._ 'But then again, it's not like Kallen will let her win so easily. She seems to oppose every second Euphy's around me.'_

"Oh, hi Suzaku. Are you ready for the auction?' asked Shirley pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked up.

" As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he responded.

"Well, your tux is over there." Shirley pointed to a white tuxedo hanging on a clothes rack in the corner of the room. "All you have to do is get dressed and head down to the auditorium. Milly's waiting for you." She giggled, "It's packed with girls. Nunnaly's there too, though I don't think she's going to bid. Bizarre isn't it? So many people are there just to bid on you and Lulu. Euphy looked pretty excited, she had this huge wad of cash. "

"Yeah. Hey, wait what's Nunnaly doing there?" asked Suzaku knowing full well that Lelouch wouldn't let her ever come to one of these things in her life.

Shirley shrugged, and that thought was pushed aside when the terrifying realization of Euphy winning pushed itself to the front of his mind. He would have to pretend to enjoy his date with her so that he didn't hurt her feelings. It was a thought that he'd been trying to subdue the whole day, but it kept coming back. Suzaku started to turn pale, "I-I'll go get dressed now."He yanked the tux off the clothes rack and rushed into the dressing room.

He emerged from the dressing room several minutes later in a white tux with a formal black button-up shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Suzaku you look great!" said Shirley, "That tux suits you very well."

"Thanks," he replied smiling sheepishly.

"You better hurry down to the auditorium Milly's waiting. You have five minutes."

"See you later, Shirley," Suyzaku shouted over his shoulder as he dashed out the door and headed for the auditorium.

Suzaku made it to the auditorium with 3 minutes to spare.

"Milly I'm here," he shouted upon his arrival.

"Oh, great," she said pushing him toward the closed curtains, "cause' you're up first."

Milly went through the curtains with Suzaku following closely behind. Once on the stage she pointed to the spot where she wanted Suzaku to stand and headed over to the microphone.

"Hello students of Ashford. Thank you for coming, I won't let you down this time. Today we only have two boys to auc-" she was interrupted when Rivalz ran up to her and gave her an envelope. He stood beside her while she read it. Milly looked up, put her hand over the microphone, and turned her attention to Rivalz.

"Are you sure," she asked in a hushed tone.

Rivalz nodded vigorously and Milly sighed, "Fine, there's a spare tux in the council room, you have ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks Milly," he whispered before speeding away, an almost jovial bounce in his step.

Taking her hand way from the mike Milly turned her attention back to the crowd of students and said, "Sorry about that little interruption. Ahem, anyways, we only have _three_ boys to auction off today, but I'm grateful that so many of you came. To bad there will only be three winners." _'Or two winners and one very unlucky girl,'_ she thought with a small laugh.

"So let me introduce you to one of the first boy that some lucky girl will have the pleasure to spend time with tonight, Suzaku Kururugi! We will start with a price of 100 hundred yen," she said.

"500 yen" shouted a girl from the far corner of the audiorium.

"500 yen do we have 600?" aske dMilly obviously enjoying herself.

"600 yen," shouted another girl

"800 yen!!" shouted Euphy.

"Ooh, 800 yen do we have 900?" asked Milly once again. She flashed Suzaku a grin before returning her attention back to the crowd.

"950 yen!!" shouted Kallen.

_'Huh, Kalllen's here? I thought she wasn't into things like this,'_ Suzaku thought.

"1,300 yen!" shouted Euphy. It was between her and Kallen now the other irls were either out of money or saving it for Lelouch.

"1,900 yen!!" shouted Kallen.

"1,900, do we have 2,000?!" Milly shouted excitedly.

"2,200 yen!!" shouted Euphy. 'I've already won,' she thought smugly.

"3,000 yen!!" shouted Kallen. 'This is all I have,' she thought worriedly.

"3,000 yen going once, going twice, sold to the fiery red head!!" shouted Milly. Suzaku beamed with excitement and anticipation for their date.

"You can 'claim you prize as soon as this auction come to a conclusion," said Milly as she put the microphone down to retrieve a slightly reluctant Lelouch. As soona she was pulled out on the stage the crowd erupted into cheers and girly screams. Milly grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, okay calm down," she said until the screams and cheers died down.

"Now lets start the bidding at 100 yen."

Author's note_**: Dont forget to vote !!**_**_!_ **_i want to know which one you would enjoy more. and if i ony get one voe i go by that person's opinion. kay so review. i hop you enjoyed the chapter. i know its 2 days late cuz i was almost done with it sunday and i accidentally deleted the beginning then my dad kick me off as soon as the super bowl ended. Thanks for reading!! ^-^ i'l try to get the next chapter out on time.  
_


	14. Date Prep and Interrogation

**Author's Note:** Yay i got this chapter out on time!! ^-^ Since practically everyone that reviewed for the past chapter voted for Euphy to win the bid on Suzaku That is the direction the story will go in. no objections? no? good. anyways i've been thinking about how i'm going to end this story. it could end 1 of 3 ways. (it could even have a sequel if you want or if i feel up to it. (which is probably unlikely since i've got so many more ideas)**1**. Suzaku wins Kallen over. **2**. Lelouch wins Kallen (which can still happen cuz i control the story) or **3**. Gino could enrolls and have Kallen fall head over heels for him and he wins her over while lelouch and suzaku get to sulk in a corner. LOL. pick one. thanks to my reviewers which were: _(MoonlitxAngel, Tokyo, Erinfrats101, Gul' Gul, and thepinkmartini.) ^-^  
NoW wIThOuT FuRtHER dELaY PLeAsE EnJoY THE CHAPTER!!!!!_

_ Chapter 14: Dates Prep and Interrogation   
_

After waking up 20 minutes after passing out Suzaku looked around. He was in the nurse's office lying on one of the white beds with Euphy sitting on a stool a little too close for comfort with a distressed look on her face as she dabbed at his head with a damp, cold towel.

"Oh. Suzaku you're finally awake," she said when she noticed his eyes were opened, "You scared me! I thought that you were sick or something! Are you feeling okay? You just fainted as soon as Milly announced me the winning bidder." Worry was etched into a small frown she gave him while she waited for a reply.

"Eh... so you did win?" asked Suzaku thoughtfully as he contemplated whether or not to jump out the window and break his leg just to get himself out of his date with the innocent _looking_ pink haired stalker. He dismissed the thought and turned his attention back to Euphy.

"Who won the bid on Lelouch?" he asked curiously.

"Kallen. She may not have had as much money as I did, but she had more money than the other girls in the crowd apparently. Shirley seemed heartbroken and won't talk about it with anyone," Euphy replied.

"Oh," Suzaku mumble quietly to himself.

"But anyways, I was thinking about where we're going for our date. Milly had this auction just in time for Valentines day!!" Euphy exclaimed.

"Huh, really? So where do you wanna go?" asked Suzaku as his mind wondered off to how Lelouch and Kallen's date would go.

"Suzaku? Suzaku.... Suzaku!!" shouted Euphy pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, how about we go to the mall and then to the Karaoke Bar for dinner? It's fun, I've been there before with my friends from my old school. So how about it?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure wherever you want," Suzaku replied as he hefted himself off the bed and stood up. "Well then, I guess we'd better go get ready. Where do I pick you up?" he asked.

Euphy pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down her address. "Here. you can pick me up here," she said handing him the scrap of paper.

"Alright I'll pick you up around 6:45." Suzaku took the paper and flashed her a nervous grin before leaving the room. '_Ugh, one whole night with Euphy. I don't think I'll survive.'_ he thought as he made his way to the boys' dorms.

**Meanwhile**

Lelouch sat across the table from Kallen at a small cafe as she wrote a list of things she wanted to do and places she wanted to go.

_"What do you want to do for our date?" Lelouch had asked._

_"I don't know there's so many things I'd like to do," Kallen had replied._

_"Well then just write a list and we'll try to get through most of your activities." _Hence the reason why she's was currently making a list.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked as he tried to peek over the table at what she'd written silently hoping she'd pick a place where they'd be alone. "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet yet Lelouch! Jeez get some patience. I'm only on number 34," Kallen replied as she continued scribbling.

"That's unbelievable! How many things could you want to do?!"

"A lot, now wait a second. I'm almost done."

Five minutes later Kallen slid the list across the table and Lelouch read it.

"Kallen you do realize that there are 94 activities on this list right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah," Kallen replied with a nod.

"And you also realize that we only have one tonight to do all this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So how are we supposed to do all of this in one night?!"

"I don't know, figure something out," Kallen said throwing her hands up, "If you can beat nobles at chess then you can organize an agenda." She watched Lelouch as he read down the list. He brushed a tress of ebony hair out of his eyes and Kallen was reminded of why she liked him. _'His eyes are so gorgeous.'_ she thought before mentally slapping herself. The only problem with her affection for Suzaku and Lelouch was that it was staring to outweigh her affection for Zero, and that was a problem she would have to fix eventually. But right now she was just going to enjoy being a normal teenage girl before the rebellion hit its prime.

"Kallen how about you narrow it down. Put a star next to each one you want to do the most," Lelouch said, handing the list back to Kallen.

She returned it to him 3 minutes later.

" Kallen you put a star by _every_ one!" Lelouch said staring at her like she was an idiot.

"You said to put a star by the activities that I wanted to do the most," she said indignantly though she smiled to herself for successfully annoying him.

"Okay which one do you want to do the most?"

"I would say that the one I'd like to do the most is go ice skating, it's something I've never done before and would like to try. There's a frozen lake by Ashford that we can skate on, so how about it?" Kallen asked.

" Sure, I'll pick you up at 6:45," Lelouch said as the two departed.

"See you then."

_ _ _

Nunnaly was already home by the time Lelouch got back, and it was as if she had never been at the auction.

"Shirley told me that she saw you at the auction," Lelouch said as he took a seat across from her.

"Yeah, after you left Rivalz was put out on the stage to be bid on, but no one said anything. I felt really sorry for him and Milly had to drag him off of the stage. Or at least that's what Sayoko told me," Nunnaly said.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Lelouch said thoughtfully.

**_-Flashback to the auction-_**

_Lelouch was standing behind the curtain as Milly brought out Rivalz who had somehow convinced her to put him in the auction._

_"And our last boy to auction off tonight is... Rivalz Cardemond," he'd heard Milly say. After that statement there had been a long silence as if no one was there._

_"Ahem, uh hi?" Rivalz had said unsurely._ 'There was so much clapping and cheers for Lelouch and Suzaku. Why are they quiet all of the sudden? They probably think I'm too good for them'_ he thought with a chuckle._

_"Shall we start the bidding at 25 yen?" Milly had asked. There was silence._

_" 15 yen?" she'd asked again. More silence_

_"10 yen? 5?" Still silence. Rivalz could have sworn he'd heard a pen drop. So to improvise he started to pose. One hand on his hip and the other in the air while he had one knee slightly bent. He heard a few scattered giggles throughout the crowd._

_"Oh, come on girls!!" Milly had said with a slight giggle at the dumb pose Rivalz was doing.  
_

_"Milly is this some kind of joke?!" asked a girl in the front._

_"Yeah 'cause if it is then I'm waiting for that big cane to pull him off the stage," said another girl. _

_"Er, no this is sadly not a joke,"Milly replied. Rivalz was lost in his own little world, and kept posing even though no one was paying him any attention. The girls started to leave, but Rivalz still kept posing until Milly came over and yanked on his arm leading him towards the drawn curtains._

_"Huh? Milly who won the bid?" he'd asked eagerly after getting slapped back into reality.  
_

_Milly sighed. She didn't want to upset him, so instead of saying "no one", she said, "I did."  
_

_"Really!!!?" Rivalz shouted as ecstatic as he'd ever been. Milly nodded. Lelouch left with Kallen a little while after._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"It was pretty sad," Lelouch said as he stood. "I have to get ready for my date with Kallen. I'll try to be home early."

"Okay." Nunnaly said as she continued making the crane she'd been working on when Lelouch walked in.

It was now 6:15 and Lelouch was frantically throwing clothing out of his closet looking for something nice, but formal to wear. Every time Sayoko suggested something he'd say "No, that's not good enough," or " I ahte that shirt why did I even buy it?!" or something along those lines. Sayoko put up with this until Lelouch's indecisiveness annoyed her to the point of giving up. She sent Nunnaly up to choose an outfit for her dear stressed older brother. It may not have seemed like it, but Nunnaly was great at picking out clothes just by the feel of them.

"Lelouch?" she said as she navigated her wheel chair into what she knew as her brother's room.

"Yes Nunnaly?" he said turning around and replacing his frantic look with the kind caring one that was reserved for Nunnaly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for some clothes for my date with Kallen," he said, slowly gaining back his self control.

"That's not what Sayoko told me. She said that you were going through your closet throwing clothes like a girl before her first date, or before prom," Nunnaly said.

"...." Lelouch stared at her.

"Here why don't you let me pick you out an outfit," Nunnaly suggested.

"Uh, okay," Lelouch said grabbing the handle bars to her wheel chair and pushing her over to his closet. He watched as she reached out and ran her hand along each shirt and pair of pants before finally making her decision.

" You should wear this one," she said turning her head towards Lelouch.

"That's a great choice," Lelouch said, a little bit surprised that she had such good taste even though she was blind. '_My blind little sister has better taste than me,' _he thought , _'That's pretty sad.'_

"Thanks Nunnaly," he gave her a warm smile and she left him to get dressed.

Once Lelouch was dressed he grabbed his wallet, shoved it into his pocket and went downstairs to gathered the rest of his things. He had fifteen minute to get to Kallen's dorm.

"You look very nice Master Lelocuh," Sayoko said when he went by. '_That's the exact same outfit I showed him earlier,_' she thought.

" Thank you Sayoko. Please keep an eye out for Rolo and Nunnaly. Bye Nunnaly," he said kissing her on the forehead. "Bye Rolo," he shouted up the stairs. He then left to pick up Kallen.

******

Suzaku had no such troubles getting ready for his date. He pulled out a random pair of jeans and a shirt, put it on and took a cab to Euphie's house. But what he didn't expect was the door to be opened by a blond man that looked around the age of 20 and had blue eyes.

His gaze was skeptical. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice sounded kind enough.

"I-I'm Suzaku Kururugi, sir. I'm hear for my date with Euphy," Suaku responded meekly. _'Euphie didn't say anything about having a brother. Come to think of it I didn't think to ask.'_

"So you're Suzaku?" asked the man.

"Yeah," Suzaku replied with a nod.

"Please come in," he opened the door wider and stepped aside so Suzaku could enter. "Euphie is always talking about you. I'm Schneizel el Brittania, Euphemia's older brother," he said as he led Suzaku onto the living room.

"Have a seat," Schneizel said, "Euphie will be down in a moment." He then left the room and Suzaku was left alone with his thoughts. _'Euphie never told me she had a bother, maybe she has other siblings. Why didn't she tell me earlier. Maybe i should have asked. At least her brother's not obsessed with her like Lelouch was with Nunnaly. I wonder i-'_ Suzaku heard the click of high heels and turned his head to see of it was Euphie, but it was a woman with purple hair that looked like she was between the ages of 25-30.

"Who are you?" she asked, her gaze was a bit unsettling.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I'm here for my date with Euphie," Suzaku said for the second time in the past ten minutes.

"Oh really? So you're Suzaku?" she asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"Who gave yo permission to date my sister?"

"Well," Suzaku hesitated.

"Who?!"

"Erm.. Euphie...did," he replied slowly. '_I take that back she does have a sibling that worries over her to the same extent that Lelouch does Nunnaly.'_ he thought.

"What do you plan on doing when you get out of high school?'

"Well, i haven't really...thought..about ....it," his voice was getting softer with every word.

"Euphie can't marry a man with no planned future!!" she exploded.

"What are you talking about marriage for? I'm not marrying Euphie. I hardly know her!" he said.

"Why? Are you saying she not good enough for marriage? Huh?!"

"N-no, I was ju-"

"Cornelia stop!" Euphie shouted from the stairs, and for once Suzaku was happy to see her. "You'll scare him away like you did my last date. He moved all the way to Area 8," she whined. '_I don't think that's the only thing that made his move away. You're a bit creepy yourself,_' Suzaku thought.

"I was just trying to make sure he was a decent match for you," Cornelia explained. _'You're absolutely insane woman!!!_' Suzaku thought. _'At least Schneizel is sane._' That's what he thought before he saw Schneizel flirting with a red haired male butler. _' I take that back this whole family is insane.'_

"We're leaving now. We're gonna take the limo" Euphie said pulling Suzaku by the arm towards the door. They slid into the awaiting limo. Onc e in and secured the chauffeur began the drive to the mall.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch had made it to Kallen's house , which was on the other side of the campus, with too much physical exertion and five minutes to spare. He leaned against the door and knocked weakly, too tired to give it a second try. As a result when Kallen answered the door he fell flat on his back. Kallen looked down and laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Lelouch said sarcastically as he picked himself up off the ground. He brushed off nonexistent specks of dust before turning his attention to the red faced girl in front of him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem. I don't own any ice skates," Kallen said.

" Neither did I, but I went to the mall earlier just in case and bought some for us," Lelouch said holding up a bag.

"Oh, thanks. Well then lets go." Kallen grabbed Lelouch's wrist and led him to the frozen lake.

**A****uthor's Note:**_ um I hope this chapter wasn't as rushed as others. I know that i've been unintentionally giving Suzaku the upper hand and i've been reminded several times, so i'm will even out the playing field in the next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter_

_Review tell me what you want to happen to Suzaku and Euphie, and Lelouch and Kallen on their dates. i take suggestions no matter what and always enjoy knowing what my readers think ^-^ the actual date will be in the next chapter  
_


	15. Dates, Disasters, and Threats

Author's Note: Hey real quick. i know this chapter's semi-late but it's cuz i had regionals for science Olympiad Saturday and i had to go to bed early. YAYZ!!!!!^0^ my team made it to state!!! i got a silver medal (second place)in one of my events! I'm so glad.  
Thanks to my reviewers: _MoonlitxAngel, thepinkmartini, and anonymous¬_. Thanks i really appreciate it! ^-^ **_Now please enjoy the chapter!!!!_**

Chapter 15: Dates, Disasters, and Threats

The first thing Euphy noticed when she and Suzaku entered the mall was a store called_ Pink and Prissy._

"Ooh, Suzaku look! Let's go there!" she exclaimed pointing to the store. She started to drag him towards the entrance before he had even answered.

"Do we _really have_ to go in there?" Suzaku whined giving her a look that said 'are you crazy?'

"Of course we do, silly," Euphy replied with a giggle, "I wanna buy a new dress, and pink is my favorite color." She gave his arm a yank and started walking. _'I could either ditch her and feel the wrath of her sister, Cornelia, that would probably result in me being hospitalized, or I could follow and be on the safe side for now.'_ Suzaku had to ponder over this for a while. he was still trying to decide when Euphy came up behind him and gave him a shove.

"Well, come on!" she said giving him another shove. _'Oh god! She's touching me!'_ Suzaku thought before stepping out of the way before she could shove him again.

"Actually," he said with a nervous laugh, "I'll wait out here for you. Right at that bench." He pointed to a bench across from the dreadfully pink and girly store._ 'This way we both win.'_ he thought happily.

Euphy sighed, "Okay," she said. Her face fell a bit and when she walked away she seemed to drag her feet. Suzaku started to worry, but then thought, _'Eh, she'll be okay.'_ He then proceeded towards the bench and sat down. Suzaku would have never noticed that Cornelia was following them if she hadn't run up behind him and put her arm around his neck and tightened her grip once Euphy had disappeared into the store.

**Lelouch's date**

When Lelouch and Kallen finally arrived at the frozen pond they took off there shoes and put on their ice skates. Lelouch stepped onto he ice first, then he offered Kallen his hand. She grabbed it tightly and stepped onto the ice herself. She took a few steps and became more confident that it was easy until she slipped. Lelouch caught her and chuckled as he pulled her into a standing position.

"I've never ice skated before, so don't laugh at me," she said shoving him away. Lelouch took two awkward steps backwards before he fell on his butt. Hard. Kallen looked at him and offered him her hand.

"Need help getting up, Lulu," she said teasingly as his hand gripped hers.

"Actually, no," he said yanking on her arm and pulling her forward. Kallen let out a shriek before falling right beside him. They both laughed.

"I've never ice skated either, but all you need to have is balance," he said standing up and offering Kallen his hand again. She slapped it away and stood up.

"Easy for you to say, you're underweight for your age. What do you eat? A carrot and a glass of water a day?! You're like an anorexic supermodel,"Kallen retorted. Lelouch grabbed her arm and started skating again, gradually improving as he puled her along. Then Kallen slipped and got a face full of Lelouch's chest. She righted herself and looked away with a small blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Aw, just when I was about to say you where improving," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she mumbled letting go of his hand and skating ahead and swiveling to face him.

"You're not that great yourself," she said leaning in closely. Causing Lelouch to grind to a halt, but he didn't stop in time and it resulted in him falling forward onto Kallen. She looked up into his eyes and blushed.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes, Lelouch?" Kallen asked, her voice airy.

"No," he said leaning in closer. Their lips just a couple inches away. _'__I guess this is the perfect time to make my move,' _he thought happily. In his mind Lelouch was doing a little jig. He slowly closed the distance between them.

"Really?" Kallen asked well aware that Lelouch was trying to make a move.

"Yep," he said, not really concentrating on the subject of conversation.

" Good," Kallen said with a slowly spreading smile on her face, " 'Cause that's a lie." She pushed him off with a rough shove and stood up. Lelouch lay on his back looking flustered and upset while Kallen giggled uncontrollably.

"You really thought I'd let you kiss me?" she asked between laughs.

"Well... I thought that.."

"Why Lulu, it's only our first date!" Kallen said teasingly. She leaned over and tapped him on the nose and skated a circle around him before heading back to the bench to rest for a while. Lelouch scowled and started to get up, but as soon as he shifted his weight he heard the ice crack. His eyes widened as he quickly undid the laces of his ice skates and threw them off before jumping up and running for the bench Kallen now rested at. Then there was a loud crack and the ice broke beneath his foot and he fell in. And though Lelouch had pulled himself out rather quickly, he was shivering uncontrollably by the time he got over to Kallen who had her hands over her mouth in a terrified expression.

"Lelouch are you okay?" she asked softly as she gathered him into a warm hug. She felt him shivering and hugged him tighter before sitting him down on the bench. Kallen took off her coat and put it around him to help warm up. '_Luckily I chose to wear a sweater today,' _she thought.

"I- I think w..we sh..should g-g-go home now. Achoo!" Lelouch said still shivering.

"Yeah, let's go," she stood up and put her arm around Lelouch as they started on their way back to the club house.

**Suzaku's Date**

Suzaku didn't look absolutely _terrified_ but he looked startled, and he was even more frightened when Cornelia leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Do not. I repeat _do not_ make my sister upset in _any_ way for _any_ reason," her tone was harsh as she continued, "or I, myself will kill you with this hand!" she shoved her left hand in his ace for emphasis and disappeared into the bushes behind him._ 'I think I know where Euphy got her stalker skills from,'_ he thought as Euphy emerged from the dreaded store that she'd been in for twenty minutes. Suzaku leapt from his seat when she came over and asked, "So what do you want to do next?"

"I wanna go to Build-a-Brit!"(1) Euphy exclaimed happily. Suzaku looked around and saw a pair of violet-blue eyes staring at him from a nearby plant and turned his attention back to Euphy.

"Uh, sure . Whatever you want," he laughed nervously and looked away

"Okay well let's go," Euphy said taking him by the arm and leading him to yet another store. This one was a toy store though, that was the only difference.

"Aww, look at that!" Euphy exclaimed fawning over a teddy bear that looked like Jackie Chan. "Isn't it adorable Suzaku?" she squealed.

"Urm, suuurre." he replied not really paying attention. He was on the look out for his date/stalker's psychotic sister that was out to get him.

After half an hour of browsing around the store Euphy finally made her decision.

"Suzaku!" she said running up excitedly to him.

"What is it?"

"I finally found the one I want."

" That's great Euphy and I'd be even more excited for you if it wasn't for the fact that you've told me that seven times in the last five minutes!" Suzaku stated throwing his hands up in the air with annoyance.

"But... this time I mean it. Suzaku look." Euphy shoved the bear in his face. Suzaku took a step back and looked at the opposing object of conversation. The bear had green eyes, and was wearing exactly what Suzaku had on at the moment which was a pair of plain jeans and an emerald green t-shirt that matched his eyes. Suzaku's eye twitched '_It looks like my little bear mini-me.'_ he thought.

"Where'd you find those clothes?" Suzaku asked ."And why does it look so much like me?" He eyed the bear and its soon to be owner suspiciously.

"Do you like it? I'm gonna name it Suzu!" Euphy squealed and hugged the bear tightly. "It's absolutely adorable!" She spun in a circle and gave the bear another hug before turning her attention back to the real Suzaku.

"..." Suzaku was speechless, but thought better of objecting because that could make Euphy upset and that just wasn't gonna happen that night. Not with Cornelia stalking them anyway.

"Yeah, it's... great," Suzaku replied as they walked up to the counter and paid for the bear.

"Is this for you girlfriend here? You two make a great couple," said the cashier as she handed Suzaku his change and waved good-bye. "Please come again and have a nice day!"

"Suzaku?" Euphy looked up at him shyly, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"A-are we a..couple?" she averted her eyes.

"Umm, er... I don't know. How about friends?" he asked. Suzaku could feel his cheeks getting warm also.

"Oh, yeah friends is cool," Euphy replied turning her attention to the exit as the couple? made their way to the awaiting limo.

Once Suzaku and Euphy where in the limo and had their seat belts secured the chauffeur drove seven miles and dropped them off at the Karaoke Bar.

"Be here to pick us up in an hour and a half Bartley," Euphy ordered before getting out and closing her door. She grabbed Suaku's hand and they started towards the entrance.

Once the two were inside and seated a waitress approached them. Suzaku thought he recognized her.

"Hello. What would you like today?" she asked looking up from the pad of paper she had. "Suzaku, Euphy? What are you guys doing here?!" she asked, obviously excited to see her friends in her place of work.

"Shirley? You work here?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, duh!" she said tapping his nose. "Why else would I be taking your orders?"

"oh, yeah. sorry."

"You don't have to apologize! Now what do you guys want to eat?" she repeated on a bubbly voice.

"Um, I'll have a plain cheeseburger with fries and a small chocolate shake," Euphy said.

Shirley scribbled it down. "And you Suzaku?"

"I'll have the same as Euphy, but I want a medium strawberry shake. Thanks Shirley."

"No problem guys," she said going back to the kitchen to place the order.

Fifteen minutes later Shirley served them their food. "Enjoy," she said before leaving to serve another table.

The two ate in silence. Once they were done They sat there for a while watching other people sing. Euphy stared at Suzaku.

"What?! Why are you staring at me?!" Suzaku asked after being creeped out by Euphy's unwavering gaze for the past five minutes.

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering if you were gonna sing, so are you?" she asked.

"Why?"

" 'Cause it's this place isnt called Karaoke Bar just because it's a catchy name."

"It isn't?" Suzaku asked sarcastically.

"Nope, so go sing," Euphy responded.

"I don't think I want to. Why don't you sing?"

" Please?" she begged.

"No," Suzaku said stubbornly crossing his arms and turning away.

"Fine, I'll sing," Euphy said.

"Really?" Suzaku asked.

"No, but I guess we can leave now,"

"Sure let's go. It's getting late." When Shirley walked by with an empty tray Suzaku called her over.

"Shirley!" he shouted. Her head turned and she approached their table.

"We're ready to go, could you please bring us the bill?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure," Shirley put the tray down, pulled out their bill and handed it to Suzaku.

"Thanks," he said handing her a tip.

"Thank_ you,_ Suzaku" she said before picking the empty tray back up and hurrying to the kitchen to refill it.

Suzaku paid the bill and they left. The limo had been sitting outside waiting for them for five minutes, and as soon as they were in it took off towards Euphy's manor.

When they arrived Suzaku walked Euphy to the door and bid her good night. He then turned on his heel and started on his way tot he nearest bus station._ 'All in all tonight wasn't that bad,_' Suzaku thought as the bus drove up to the station and he boarded, _'If I don't count Cornelia's threat._'

**At the Club House***

Kallen had brought Lelouch home and Sayoko had taken it from there. She took Lelouch from Kallen and slung him over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Sayoko said once she had Lelouch out of his wet clothes and asleep in his room bundled in every blanket she could find.

"It was no problem," Kallen said turning to leave for her dorm.

"There's a spare room if you'd like to stay here for the night," Sayoko offered.

"No thanks, I don't have any uniforms here for school tomorrow, but thanks."

"Oh well, good night."

"Good night." Kallen turned and started toward her dorm.

_'Tonight... could have gone better,'_ she thought feeling guilty for taking him to the supposedly solid pond. When she entered her dorm she threw herself onto her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: (1) Build a Brit is like build a bear but for brittanians. i just changed the name. yeah i know its lame ^^"  
Dont hate for what i did to lelouch cuz in the end it gets him more time with kallen for all the luluxkallen fans out there. Please review and let me know what you think! i love to know ur opinions no matter what and i_ need _some suggestions ^-^ i did my best not to make this chapter seem rushed, but it was. i had to type all this in one day to get it out on time and it's still semi-late. i apologize, but i'm really trying. but i wont waste ur time with excuses. thanks to those that are patient with me.


	16. Sickness and Annoyance

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers!! _(MoonlitxAngel, Erinfrats101, thepinkmartini, and Tokyo_) i really appreciate it!! ^-^

ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 16: Sickness

Lelouch wasn't at school Monday, and only Kallen knew why. She felt guilty for taking him to the supposedly frozen pond even though she didn't know the ice wasn't thick enough. Suzaku had tried to cheer her up, but she gave him the cold shoulder.

It was now lunch time and all the student council members were sitting in a small semi-circle under a tree in the school yard. Except for Nina who couldn't stand the cold and went inside to eat in a corner or something.

_'I wonder why we're sitting outside on such a cold day,' _Suzaku thought.

"Kallen, Lulu wasn't in class today, do you know where he is?" Shirley asked curiously as she bit into an apple.

Kallen glanced at her looking annoyed and upset that the question had come up. "Um...." she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if Lelouch would want her to tell them the truth or what, so she shrugged.

"Kallen, you look so glum, cheer up!" Milly chimed giving her an unexpected shove which caused her to fall over. Kallen sat up and gave her a fierce glare.

"Milly knock it off." she muttered picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. _'Kalllen seems so upset today. I should cheer her up,'_ Milly thought happily as she stood and took her lunch to sit by Kallen.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked looking up at the uninvited blond.

"I just wanted to sit by you is that a crime?" Milly responded with a mischievous smile.

"No," she grumbled in reply before continuing to eat her lunch.

"Isn't it a great day?" Milly asked looking upa t the sky. The sun may have been shining, but it was still pretty cold outside.

"Actually, no. I'm freezing right now, and I don't understand why you made us eat outside," Suzaku grumbled now having an answer for his earlier thought.

"Why are you so upset, Kallen?" Milly asked ignoring Suzaku's mumbling. "Didn't your date go well last night?" Shirley didn't look exactly pleased with the idea of bringing up Kallen's date with Lelouch, but she didn't object to the conversation. In fact, she seemed to want to know what had happened more than anyone else. Suzaku sat silently, waiting for her to answer while Rivalz chomped noisily on his potato chips.

"Well... we-" Kallen started, but she was interrupted when Rivalz stuck another chip in his mouth.

-Chomp!-

"We went ice-" she tried again, but was interrupted once more.

Chomp!

"We went ice skating and -"

Chomp, chomp , crunch, crunch, crunch. Everyone looked at Rizvalz.

"What?!" he asked.

"SHUT UP!!!" they shouted.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyway, we went ice skating and he-"

Chomp! Every one settled their fiercest glare on Rivalz once again.

"What?! They're good. They're _Lays_," he stated proudly holding up the bag to show them the label.

"Can I have some?" Milly asked sweetly.

"Sure," he handed her the bag and she balled it up and threw it into a near-by bush.

"My _Lays_!" Rivalz cried out running after the bag of crumbled hips.

"Hurry up and finish before he comes back!" Shirley urged.

"We went ice skating on that frozen lake on the other side of the campus and the ice broke. Lelouch fell through; he was freezing cold and shivering uncontrollably by the time i got him back to the clubhouse, I'm not sure how he is, so I'm going to see him after school," Kallen stated looking down at the snow._ 'Jeez it is really cold today,'_ she thought.

"Milly, it's really cold, can't we go inside?" Shirley asked. It seemed Kallen and Suzaku weren't the only ones that were cold.

Milly sighed. "Fine," she said gathering up her lunch and standing up. "We'll eat in the student council room."

"What about Rivalz?" Suzaku asked standing up, lunch in hand.

"Just leave him, he'll come in sooner or later," Milly said heading towards the entrance. Suzaku shrugged and fell into step with everyone else.

Everyone except Milly let out a sigh of relief when they entered the building. Rivalz had been too busy digging through bushes looking for his chips to notice his friends leaving.

Once in the council room every sat down. Milly and Suzaku on either side of Kallen, and Shirley next to rest of their lunch was silent for the most part. At least until Rivalz came into the room with his bag of chips.

"I found them!" he stated triumphantly before taking a seat next to Suzaku and starting to eat again. His obnoxiously loud chomps were the only sound in the room, until Milly stood up and said, "You know what Rivlalz if you don't stop that I'm gonna beat your-"_ bing-bong _ the bell sounded , interrupting Milly, and signaling the student to get to class. Milly gave Rivalz a final glare and exited the room.

By the end of the the day Kallen was frantic to see Lelouch. _'What if he has hypothermia and he's on his deathbed right now?!! Or worse he already died and Nunnaly is left with Rolo?! It'd be all my fault._' she panicked as she knocked on the door to the club house. The door was opened by Sayoko who greeted her and opened the door wider for her to enter. The door was closed behind her and Kallen proceeded up the stairs and into Lelouch's room. She approached his bed slowly and looked at him, observing his condition. Lelouch's usually pale complexion was almost white, but his face was flushed and he had a high fever. His eyes were half lidded as i f he were tired or almost asleep.

"Lelouch..?" Kallen asked tentatively.

"Kallen?" he said looking up at her. "You can come closer, I don't bite you know."

"How have you been?" Kallen sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Great, I even went out for a run today," he said sarcastically giving her a look that said 'how do I look like I'm doing?'

"Right, dumb question," she looked down, finding sudden interest in her hands.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kallen said looking him in the eye.

"For what?"

"For this. If I hadn't taken you to that pond then you wouldn't have fallen in and you'd be up and running-er walking, right now."

"Ha ha very funny. You think this is your fault? It's not. I should have been more weary as to how thick the ice really was, so don't worry about it." There was a small pause before Lelouch said, " Kallen, aren't you cold? It's freezing in here," Lelouch pulled his mound of blankets up over his now shivering form.

"Actually it's really hot in here," Kallen pointed out.

"Really? It must be the fever then. Could you pass me that blanket there?" Lelouch said pointing to a blue blanket behind her.

"Sure," Kalen replied snatching up he covers and putting it over his mound of blankets.

"Kallen?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you leave, I'm feeling tired." Lelouch laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. In a few minutes his soft breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

"Sleep well, Lelouch." Kallen kissed him on the forehead and proceeded towards the doorway.

***

"Is Lelouch okay?" Nunnaly asked worriedly once Kallen was down stairs.

"He said he was cold, but isn't it really warm in here?" Kallen said.

"Yes, we turned up the heat so Lelouch could be more comfortable," Nunnaly said.

"I hope he feels better. I'll be back to check on him tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, you can come by whenever you want. The only person that ever frequently visits is Miss C.C," Nunnall said sadly. "Suzaku doesn't come as often as he used to, but Miss C.C's here almost everyday."

"Who's C.C?" Kallen asked skeptically.

"She's Lelouch's close friend, she said that Lelouch pledged his future to her, or something about marriage. I forgot." Nunnaly smiled innocently.

Kallen turned red with anger. _'Who exactly is this C.C?_' Kallen asked herself as she made her way back to her dorm. _'I think I've heard it before, but i cant match the name with the place.'_

_***_

Once in her dorm_,_ Kallen flopped onto her bed and pondered over this other girl. '_If Lelouch had pledged his future or whatever to this _  
_C.C character, then why did he go on a date with me last night?' _She laid on her bed thinking until she heard a knocking at the door.

"Yes?" she said opening the door a bit and peering out. "Suzaku what are you doing here?_"_

"Well... you seemed stressed and upset during school.. so I decided to come check on you," he said. Kallen opened the door as wide as it owuld go and said, "Come in."

"How was Lelouch feeling?" Suzaku asked sitting across from Kallen on her couch. Despite everything he was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"He was... It wasn't good, he was freezing and it was about 80 degrees in there and he had a high fever, not to mention his skin was paler that usual. He fell asleep after a while, though. He had like ten blankets covering him up."

"I didn't know you could get any paler than him," Suzaku said.

"Well apparently you can 'cause he did. I can only hope he gets better, and I can't help feeling it's my fault, though," Kallen said guiltily. she toyed with her hands nervously.

"We can check up on him after school tomorrow," Suzaku suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great." Kallen replied with a smile.

***

The next day after school Kallen and Suzaku met at the front of the academy and went to the club house to check up on Lelouch like they had said the day before. When they got there, the door was opened by Sayoko and they were greeted enthusiastically by Nunnaly.

Lelouch was in the same condition as the day before,but he didn't seem as fatigued, though he did have frequent chills.

Fifteen minutes into their visit Milly and the rest of the student council arrived with various teas and soups. Mill tried to feed Lelouch, but he wouldn't let her, which caused her to fake pout. Rivalz had brought along Arthur for some reason, and Arthur bit Suzaku's hand and wouldn't let go, and when he had finally freed his hand it flew backwards and spilled the soup all over the floor and Lelouch's top blanket.

"Sorry!" Suzaku said before deciding it was time for him and everyone else to leave, so that he could have some quiet time. As soon as everyone had filed out of his bedroom, and Sayoko had cleaned up the soup, C.C emerged from the closet swiping at imaginary dust. She then sat on the edge of Lelouch's bed and looked at him. Just stared at him for a good five minutes until she got a reaction.

"_What_?!! What do you want?! Why the crap are you staring at me?!" Lelouch said raising his voice to just below a yell. C.C smiled at Lelouch smugly, she knew it got on his nerves when people looked at him for long. Why? Perhaps it was a pet peeve, but whatever the reason C.C knew it would annoy him under almost any circumstances, and did it only to get under his skin.

"I was just thinking that you have a very... _interesting_ group of friends," She stated offhandedly in her usual monotone voice.

"That's great. Now get lost witch, I need to get some sleep," Lelouch mumbled laying his head down on his pillow.

***

Half an hour later, when C.C was sure that Lelouch was sleeping she took all her Cheese-kun collectibles and stuffed animals and surrounded him with them while putting her favorite Cheese-kun plushie under his arm. She then took a picture and got lots of copies. Why? Because she needed more pizza and the only way to persuade him to get more was to have something over him, to bend him to your will. It was also suitable black mail, and what else was a witch to do when she's bored? She'd definitely show this to his eccentric (for lack of a better word) friends.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter! i think this one flowed a lot more easily but i got stuck at what i wanted Kallen to do when she visited Lelouch the first time. i don't like the ending either, but i'm almost out of ideas so please give me a suggestion. If you 'd like Euphy out of the story I'll do so if the majority doesn't want her any more. Please review!! ^-^


	17. Going Away Party

**Author's note:** i'm sorry this chapter is late but i had absolutely no ideas for it, so it sort of rambles i guess. ^^" sorry! Um... my mind went completely blank of ideas after chapter 16 so well here ya go. if it rambles i apologize.

Chapter 17: Going Away Party

The next day Suzaku came early to the student council meeting and saw Euphy talking to Milly. Milly looked mildly upset, but nodded with understanding. He cracked the door open a bit and listened.

"I won't be attending school here at Ashford for a few months, maybe longer," Euphy said looking just as upset as Milly, "My father has to go on a business trip in North America and decided he wanted me and my siblings to experience a new culture or something. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"It's okay," Milly said, though she was disappointed. " We'll throw a going away party for you tonight, if you want," she offered, though regardless of her wishes, Milly would have thrown a party anyway.

"Ooh, that would be great!" Euphy exclaimed, instantly perking up at the idea. "You'll have to plan fast though."

"It's okay. It can just be a party among us student council members," Milly said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and called Kallen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Kallen! We're throwing a going away party for Euphy so hurry up and get down here!" Milly said.

"Okay, but I was on my way down there anyway. Wait why-" Milly hung up on Kallen in the middle of his sentence. Kallen simply snapped it shut, grumbled something unintelligible, and, just to be defiant, she slowed her pace.

Milly disconnected the line,_ 'Now to call Suzaku, then Rivalz, then Shirley. Poor Lulu, I guess he'll miss out on this one,' _she thought as she dialed Suzaku's number. He decided to walk in right as his phone rang, just so that it looked as if he wasn't spying and hadn't heard their previous conversation. Nope he would never do that. Milly disconnected the line upon his entrance, and proceeded to call Rivalz after giving him a small wave as a greeting. Euphy on the other hand wasn't as calm, and she threw herself around him for emphasis on how much she would miss him when she left. Suzaku was so excited about her leaving that he didn't even seem to notice, nor mind, the creepy pink haired girl latching onto him.

"Suzaku, it's horrible!" she sobbed into his uniform jacket, "I'm forced to go on a business trip with my father that could last months!" she wailed.

"Ooh.. that's....bad?" he said, an unheard question in his tone.

"I know!! 'Cause if I'm not here then who will love you?!"

"Who indeed?" Suzaku mumbled sarcastically. He only wanted one person to love him, and that was Kallen. And at the moment there was fifty fifty chance that she would end up with either him or Lelouch. She seemed to be very fond of both of them. And even though it didn't seem like it, Lelouch was doing better than him just by being sick and bed ridden for the past few days.

"Okay, Everyone is on their way!" Milly shouted happily. "Hey, Suzaku you better get off Euphy before Kallen comes in," she said with a sly grin. Suzaku all but shoved Euphy away from him. A slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he took his seat. Euphy gave him and Milly a pouty look before sitting down beside Suzaku.

Kallen and the others arrived about five minutes later and sat down all waiting for Milly to begin the meeting. Euphy and Kallen were on either side of Suzaku, Shirley sat next to Kallen and Rivalz sat by Shirley while staring at Milly as if she were a goddess, but that's not anything unusual.

"Everyone's here? Good," Milly said, "There's good news and bad news. The bad news is Euphy's going on a business trip with her father and wont be here for several months, and I know we're all gonna miss her, right?"

Shirley and Rivalz agreed. Kallen mumbled something to Suzaku and they both started laughing, but it's not like they'd been paying attention in the first place.

"The good news is that we're gonna throw a going away party for her!" Milly said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Euphy, Suzaku and I can't stay for it, we have plans tonight," Kallen said hoping it would get her out of a party for a girl she wasn't so fond of.

"Oh, okay, well I guess it can't be helped," Euphy said sadly, "I mean, even though I won't be seeing you guys for several _months, _but it's okay, I guess." Suzaku was the first to notice that Euphy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Er..um, we can cancel this one time, right Kallen?" he asked.

Kallen sighed, "Fine, I guess so."

"That aside," Milly said, "let's get back to the situation at hand, Euphy's party. For once I will let you choose what you want to do for your party."

"Really?!! Thanks Milly! Hm.. I'd like to have a horror movie marathon and we can stay up all night and play games!" she shouted after a few minutes of thinking.

"Okay, we have an almost endless supply of movies downstairs, so I'll take you down to pick out a few," Milly said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"Why horror movies?!!" Shirley cried out once they were gone, "I hate them. They terrify me!! Oh, why couldn't Lulu be here?! He'd definitely comfort me."

"Calm down Shirley, they're just movies. I mean, it's not like anything's gonna hurt you or take you away," Rivalz said.

"... Well I guess your.. completely and totally wrong!!! That' what they always say in the movies!" she said putting her head on the table and taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Actually they never say that," He mumbled

"Shut up!!"

"... " Rivalz stared at her for a second before backing away slowly and sitting next to Suzaku. "I think she's lost her mind," he said glancing quickly at Shirley before turning away. Suzaku didn't respond, he was thinking of the benefits of watching a horror movie with Kallen, there was a far away look in his eyes. Kallen noticed it.

"Suzaku get your head out the gutter. Horror flicks don't scare me so don't even try it," she said giving his a warning look.

"Crap," he muttered. "Oh, Rivalz, when did you get here?"

"Like three minutes ago,"

"..."

"..."

"Oh," said Suzaku before returning to his thoughts. A guy can dream right?

Milly and Euphy returned a bit later with several stacks of horror movies.

"Okay," Euphy said, arranging them in rows on the table, "We have _The Hills Have Eyes, House of Wax, Shutter, Saw, Wrong Turn, Scream, Child's Play, Alone in the Dark, When a Stranger Calls, Jeepers Creepers, Constantine, The Sixth Sense, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Tremors, House on Haunted Hill, Room 1408, _and well a whole bunch more, so what do you want to watch?"

"How about Care Bears?" Shirley asked with an optimistic smile. Everyone turned and stared at her like she was an idiot. She put her head back down and groaned.

"How about, no.'" Kallen said.

" What about _Jeepers Creepers_? That's one of my favorites," Suzaku suggested. Everyone else agreed and Euphy put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down next to Suzaku, Kallen sat on the other side.

"Oh I guess this isn't so bad," Shirley said lifting her head up and starting to actually pay attention to the movie.

"Shirley, these are the previews," Rivalz said.

She was doing fine until the movie came on and it came to the part when the two kids found the body a the end of the tunnel. She didn't put her head up again until she heard the end credits. Throughout the movie Euphy kept clinging to Suzaku shoulder and hiding her face in his arm and such. Suzaku knew she wasn't really scared because if she was afraid of horror movies why would she decide to have a marathon of them in the first place.

After _Jeepers Creepers_ went off they watched _Wrong Turn,_ then _House of Wax_, then three other horror films before Milly got up and clicked on the lights.

"It's getting late, we should go home. We still have school tomorrow." she said grabbing her possessions and heading for the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said before leaving. Everyone left soon after.

The next day, Suzaku seemed less stressed than he had been. When he'd heard that Euphy would be gone for several months it was as if a heavy weight had been lifter from his shoulders. And for a while he was stress free, but the stress came back full force during his third period class.

"Class," said the teacher, " we have a new student." She beckoned the new student into the room.

**END NOTE: **okay this chapter.... I don't even know. i had no idea what to do next, so i made Euphy go away for a little while. maybe that will help me get another idea. but right now my mind is totally blank of ideas. for this story anyway. its getting a bit harder to update. i didn't like this chapter. please review though. give me some suggestions so i can get this next chapter out on time. sorry its so short. ^^"


	18. The Temporary New Student

Author's NOTE: okay so it seems i've been dragging this on too long. so i will_** attempt**_ to end it within the next 2 chapters i already know how to end it i just dont know how to there. Thanks to my reviewers:(_MoonlitxAngel, thepinkmartini, and Toyoko.) now please enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter 18: The New Student

In front of the class stood Kaguya Sumeragi. Suzaku's mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at his cousin in the Ashford girls uniform, and he started to get a feel of how Lelouch would react if he'd seen Nunnaly in such a short skirt and tight top. '_Last time I remembered, Kaguya was younger than me._' he thought._ 'So why is she in my class?'_

"This is Lady Sumeragi Kaguya. She will be partaking in this class for the week." the teacher said, allowing her to elaborate on her introduction,

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Kaguya Sumeragi as the teacher hear just said. Kaguya will be just fine. I'm younger than a lot of you guys here, but I decided to attend this class 'cause my cousin's in this class. His name is Suzaku Kururugi. Where does he sit?" she asked looking around the room for her cousin. Suzaku tried to sink into his seat, but Shirley, being the kind-hearted, nice person that she is said, "He sits right here in back of me." She'd even leaned over so Kaguya could see that he was there.

"Hi Suzaku!" she said waving to him. The whole class turned around and stared at him. Suzaku gave returned Kaguya's greeting with a weak wave and wished he could just disappear. Of course, it could have been worse.

"Can I sit by him?"she asked looking at the teacher innocently.

"Well, the seat beside him is unoccupied, so I suppose you could-"

"Thanks!" she interrupted picking up her bag and going to sit by her beloved cousin.

"Kaguya why are you here?" Suzaku asked, rolling his eyes as she took her seat next to him.

"Well I decided that it's been too long since I've last seen you, and I already knew you were here. Since your busy all the time because you joined the military, I thought that the best way to get to spend time with you is to go to school with you, but I can only stay for a week," she replied.

"Kaguya it's been years since I've last seen you. Why do you suddenly care now?" Suzaku asked. Kaguya shrugged, and he turned his attention back to the lesson being taught. It was going to be a long week.

***

The next day Lelouch was back at school. Everyone was saying how much they missed him, and Kallen was a lot less stressed. Suzaku had noticed the glazed over look in Kaguya's eye's when Lelouch had entered the class and was starting to get worried that she liked him, but it could work out for the better.

***

"Kallen," Lelouch said as she exited her classroom, it was the end of the school day and everyone was rushing out of the building, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. Pick me up around 8:00." she said. Kallen was starting to like Lelouch more and more with every second she spent with him, and she was fairly certain that she really did return his feelings for her.

"Hey!" Kaguya shouted stomping over to them. "He's mine! You're not going anywhere with him!" Kaguya grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and tried to pull him away, but failed. Ever since she had first seen Lelouch, Kaguya knew she liked him, but getting him to like her back was going to take hard work.

"Since when have I been yours?" Lelouch demanded.

"Ever since i said so silly," Kaguya replied matter-of-factly, standing in her toes to tap him on the nose(i really didn't mean for this to rhyme.)

"Well I'm no-"

"Okay Lady Kaguya," Kallen said humoring her for the moment. "We won't go anywhere without you, or your permission."

"Thank you, and you can call me Kaguya," she said turning on her heal to catch up with Suzaku. Leaving the couple slightly confused.

Kallen stared after her until she disappeared around a corner; then she turned her attention back to Lelouch.

"What was that about?" Kallen shrugged.

"Oh well, so i guess I'll see you a 8:00," she said turning to leave for her dorm.

***

"Can you believe it Suzaku?!" Kaguya exclaimed following him as he made his way to his dorm.

"What?" he asked exasperatedly. Kaguya had been following him ever since the beginning of the school day. She'd followed him to all his classes, which she now also attended, followed him when he sat with his friends at lunch, she'd even followed him to the bathroom on several occasions, and now she was following him to his dorm, and all the while she talked and talked and talked until Suzaku didn't care and no longer focused on what she was saying.

"That red headed girl was talking to _my_ Lelouch about going out to dinner tonight!" she exclaimed again. "I can't believe that he would ask her out when he has me! After I did all this work of making a scrapbook for him!" She pulled said book out of her bag and opened it up to a random page, it had a lot of out of focus picture of Lelouch that she had obviously taken when he wasn't paying attention.

"I think you should put that away and never show it to _anyone_," Suzaku said as they came to the entrance of the boys' dorms. "You can't come in here. See that sign? It say_s boys'_ dormitory," Suzaku said pointing to the sign and drawing out the sentence slowly to his younger cousin.

"I know that," Kaguya said putting her hands on her hips, "Kallen volunteered to share her dorm with me for the week since she has a room to herself."

"Okay, well then see you later," Suzaku said turning and entering the building.

"See ya." Kaguya turned and headed towards the girls' dorm.

***

Kallen opened the door to her dorm before Kaguya had even knocked. It was around 7:30, and she'd just thought Lelouch was early.

"Hi," Kaguya said waving up at her when she opened the door.

"Hi," Kallen replied opening the door wider so that Kaguya could enter. Her bags had already been taken up.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm going out, why?" Kallen replied.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Who're you going with?"

"Le- Wait why does it matter?!"

"I'm curious, so who?"

"No one." Then there was a knock at the door and their conversation came to an abrupt halt. Kallen got up and answered the door. It was Lelouch, and there couldn't have been a worse time to show up.

"What she doing here?" he asked immediately noticing Kaguya who was sitting on the couch flipping through channels like she owned the place..

"Oh, I forgot that I volunteered to share my dorm with her, since I have it to myself. She'll only be here for a week anyway," Kallen said quickly, grabbing her coat and backing Lelouch into the hall. She closed the door behind them.

"We need to hurry and leave," she said grabbing his hand and pulling his towards the elevator.

"Alright," Lelouch replied trying to keep pace with tripped into the elevator and landed in her arms. She smiled at him and they began to lean forward...

* * *

End Note: okay i kno there will be complaints cuz this is really short even for me and there was no humor, but i'm pretty sure the last chapters will be pretty serious. the next chapter will be the last most likely then i'll start another one fanfic. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SO SO LATE!!! my computer was acting out and my ideas for this story were on hold i guess. i've got so many other ideas that i couldnt focus on this one. but all i can do is make up excuses that r indeed true and i'm sure that you guys dont care so. if its not to much trouble please review. I apologize profusely. ^^"

i dont know when i'll get the next chapter out, sorry.


	19. Kallen's Final Choice

A/N- Okay I know this chapter is really really late, but i did say i didn't know when I'd get it up. and i really am sorry 'cause i didn't mean for it to be out this late. my microsoft word was acting up and i had to reinstall it and i just didn't know what to write. But anyway Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Trey of the Rebellion, MoonlitxAngel, & thepinkmartini. Now please enjoy the chapter! ^-^

Chapter 19- Kallen's Final Choice

As Kallen and Lelouch leaned closer the elevator doors closed, but before their lips met the door opened again and a timid Nina got on. Kallen and Lelouch immediately righted themselves. Lelouch cleared his throat and looked away. Kallen had a light, but noticeable pink blush on her cheeks and had turned the opposite way to prevent Lelouch or Nina from seeing it. Nina coughed. Then it was quiet, and the silence was filled with soft elevator music. It seemed like forever before the doors opened, but when they did Kallen grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and yanked him out, leading him out of the building and off campus.

Kallen led him through trees and paths that went every which way before finally letting go of Lelouch when they came to a cliff. It had a breathtaking view, overlooking the ocean. There were flowers of every kind and grass all around them, and they could hear the wave crashing against the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. It was simply beautiful, but the best thing about it was that they had a spectacular view of the sunset. It took a minute for Lelouch to notice the picnic basket sitting off to the side.

"A picnic?" he inquired.

"Yup," Kallen replied nodding. "I made it myself," she stated proudly. Kallen was on her knees hunched over the basket digging through it. "Ugh, now where did I put that –Ah, here it is." She said pulling out a red and white checkered blanket. Kallen unfolded it and smoothed it out on the ground before she began to set the food on top of it. Lelouch knelt down to help, and in no time the blanket was covered in assorted foods and drinks, both Brittanian and Japanese.

"Wow it looks delicious," Lelouch said. Just the enticing aroma of the food was enough to make his stomach growl.

"Go ahead, dig in," Kallen said handing him a plate. And just as Lelouch was reaching for a sandwich they were interrupted.

"Aha!" Kaguya shouted jumping out of the nearby bushes. "I knew you guys had gone off somewhere without me, so I disguised myself as Nina and followed you guys here."

"Where did you get such a convincing disguise?" Kallen asked.

Kallen's reply was a shrug. "I have my ways," Kaguya said smirking. Lelouch scoffed and rolled his eyes as Kaguya walked over and sat on the blanket between Kallen and himself giving them each an overly sweet, innocent smile. Kallen frowned slightly and Lelouch just scowled menacingly at the girl. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. He sat down and let his legs dangle from the edge. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, not taking notice of Kaguya as she crept up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt giving him a rough shove forward, which caused him to emit a surprised squeak, then she pulled him back before he fell.

"Saved you life!" she said laughing as she let go of his shirt and took in the horrified look on his face_. 'All it takes is one shove, and I'll get to enjoy my date with Kallen,_' Lelouch thought imagining himself shoving Kaguya over the edge of the cliff and listening to her scream. 'Wow that was pretty morbid, even for me,' Lelouch thought with an equally dark chuckle.

"Don't ever do that again!" he shouted before going back to join Kallen.

"What did she do?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Lelouch muttered.

After another hour of dealing with the straggler that had accompanied them on their date uninvited, A.K.A. Kaguya, Kallen and Lelouch had decided to go home. In other words, they got tired and fed up with Kaguya and she just wouldn't go away. She'd even pulled out this scrapbook that had random, out of focus pictures of Lelouch in it, which resulted in Lelouch attempting to toss it over the side of the cliff much to Kaguya's horror.

It wasn't a surprise that when Lelouch dropped Kallen and Kaguya off at their dorm, Kaguya was blatantly ignored by Kallen.

"Oh, come on. I had fun," Kaguya said jabbing Kallen in the gut. "Come on react. Smile. Talk. Come. On!" she said shoving Kallen into the couch she was sitting on. She started jabbing her over and over again, alternating between her right and left hand. A jab emphasized every syllable. "Come. On. Come. On. Come. On!" After thirty more seconds of this Kallen got annoyed and grabbed a huge pillow.

"See there you go. Wait what are you doing- Oof!" Kallen had swung the pillow with all the force she had and it hit Kaguya square in the face. The Japanese girl fell backwards onto the floor and lay there defenseless as Kallen continued to beat her with the pillow several more times.

"Ow! Kallen sto- Oof! Kallen calm dow- Ouch! Stop!!!" Kaguya screeched. Kallen paused mid swing.

"Jeeze- Oof!" Kaguya grunted as the pillow came in contact with her face one more time. The pillow was then tossed away, and Kaguya sat staring at Kallen as if she was going to do something worse.

"…"

"…Soooo," said Kaguya trying to break the silence with conversation. Kallen stood and left, slamming the door on her way out. Kaguya knew she was headed to see Lelouch, but decided to leave them alone. For now.

"Sheesh, what's her problem," she grumbled, making herself comfortable on the couch and flipping through the channels on TV.

When Kallen arrived at the club house, Sayoko opened the door for her.

"Master Lelouch will be down any second," she said leaving Kallen in the living room. And when Lelouch finally did come down he looked like he'd expected Kaguya or something.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry Kaguya had to ruin-," Kallen started.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it," Lelouch said waving his hand dismissively. "You can have dinner here if you like."

"Sure," Kallen said.

"Just a second." Lelouch went into the kitchen and Kallen heard murmuring befreoe he came back out.

"Okay," he said motioning for Kallen to follow him into the kitchen. He, Rolo, and Nunnaly were just about to eat when she'd arrived, so the food was already set out on the table ready to be eaten. Lelouch handed her a plate, and everyone grabbed a portion of what they wanted. Lelouch had warned Rolo beforehand that he was not to utter a word to Kallen if he liked his face the way it was, to which he gulped and solemnly nodded. So dinner was uneventful, but Lelouch didn't miss the dirty looks that Kallen frequently threw at Rolo._ 'It really wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side,_' he thought.

After dinner Kallen went back to her dorm only to find Kaguya still lying on the couch, but this time she was reading a book.

"Back so soon?" she said peeking over the top of her book at Kallen who ignored her. Kaguya just started reading her book again, and Kallen took a shower and changed into her pajamas.

"It's 11:48, time for bed," Kallen said turning out the lights.

"Wait, I have to finish this page!" Kallen rolled her eyes and turned the lights back on.

"Only that page, we have school tomorrow." Kaguya nodded and started reading. Twenty minutes later Kallen snatched the book from her and snapped it shut.

"It doesn't take that long to read a page!" she shouted, throwing the book over her shoulder.

"A page? I thought you said two chapters," Kaguya said. Kallen rolled her eyes. It took all she had not to just snap at the girl. She took a deep breath and turned out the lights. She then crawled into her bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next day Kaguya announced Kallen and Lelouch's relationship to Milly, who told the rest of the student council, and it eventually spread throughout the school. Leaving Kallen flustered and Lelouch mildly annoyed. It was no big surprise to Suzaku. He'd noticed them going out a lot, but for some reason it didn't bother him as much as it used to. And much to his surprise, he found that he actually missed Euphemia. The day she left was the day he realized that he'd really liked her no matter how annoying she'd been. 'Maybe I can patch things up with her when she gets back,' he thought.

A/N- yeah i know, this chapter was pretty short. even for me. I try to get at least 2,000 words in every chapter, but i just wanted to get this out already! well this was the last chapter. what a crappy way to end it right? but I couldn't think of anything else. i hope u enjoyed this story. to tell the truth I'm a bit relieved it's over. I've already started another story that I'll be posting sometime between this month and the next, so now i can concentrate on that one. PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^


End file.
